You Make Me Smile
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change". They all treat him like...well the baby. For more summary, read beginning of first chapter. Slash, may or my not MPREG. Lots of OOC.
1. You're better then the best

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

**Completely Unaware**

"This is not fair!" Jacob declared with a pout as he crossed his arms. "I don't want to go to Forks Fucking High!"

"Jacob, language." Billy reminded Jacob, who rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to go there either, but the reservation school is filled. Besides, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Jared are attending also."

"That doesn't make it any better." Jacob said with a pout. If he was any less "mature" he would have stomped his feet against the floor. Oh, wait...he just did. Damn!

"Get your backpack and go! They have been waiting on you for 15 minutes." Billy told Jacob, who picked up his backpack and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "Stop slamming the damn doors!"

"Bite me!" Jacob shouted back.

"Hey, Baby J." Quil greeted Jacob as he opened the car door and scooted over. Jacob grumbled out a greeting as he climbed in next to him.

"Care to repeat?" Paul asked Jacob as he pulled out of Jacob's yard and started down the road towards Forks High.

"Fuck off." Jacob told Paul, who rolled his eyes.

"Language." Paul said "mocking" his father, Billy. Jacob snorted and let out a small smile.

"There's the smile." Jared pouted out, causing Jacob to quickly erased it off his face.

"And just like that, its gone." Embry told them, then asked Jacob. "What's wrong, Baby J?"

"Stop calling me that stupid name." Jacob told Embry, who grinned at him.

"Didn't answer my question?" Embry pointed out.

"I..." Jacob sighed. "I don't want to go to a new school..."

"If you're nervous about getting beat up cause you're a freshmen, we've got that covered. We'll just kick who ever's ass is messing with you." Leah pointed out, from her quiet spot next to Seth. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What? The wimp can't defend his own self."

"Nice save." Seth said while snickering. Leah punched him in his upper arm. "OW!"

"Play nice." Paul told them as he pulled into the school parking lot. "At least here. Everyone out."

"..." Jacob sat still as the other five got out.

"Jacob..." Paul said with narrowed eyes.

"Since when do YOU care so much about school?" Jacob asked Paul with a sneer.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you ruin your education." Paul told Jacob, who snorted.

"Hypocrite." Jacob told Paul. "I'm not go-hey!"

"Gentle, Paul." Quil reminded Paul who let got of Jacob's arm. "Kay, J?"

"...M'fine..." Jacob mumbled as he rubbed his arm lightly. Seth frowned lightly.

"Is your arm okay?" He asked Jacob while reaching out to touch him. Jacob nodded his head and showed his arm. It had light bruising, but otherwise fine. The others shot a regretful Paul a look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Paul told Jacob who nodded his head. "I just don't want you to become like me."

"It's fine...but you're stupid if you don't I'd end up like you, you womanizer." Jacob told Paul, who groaned. Everyone else did also.

"I swear if you start-" Leah started, but Jacob interrupted her.

"Womanizer, womanizer, oh you're a womanizer..." Jacob started, but stopped when Jared picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack. "Hey!"

"Let's go while I got the brat." Jared told the others as they started walking. Jacob looked down embarrassed as students started, whispered, and laughed at him.

"Jared..." Jacob whined as he struggled. "Quil."

"...uh..." Quil made the mistake of looking Jacob in the eyes while he was making "puppy" eyes. "Jared."

"Ah, man. Ruin my fun, why don't you." Jared told Quil, who shrugged. Jared put Jacob down; and Seth handed Jacob his backpack.

"This is where we split anyway." Paul told them. "Leah and I have most of our classes together."

"Quil, Embry, and I have most of ours together." Seth told them.

"Great...that just leaves me alone..." Jacob mumbled in disappointment.

"You are a fresh-bait, I mean man." Leah told Jacob, who glared at her. "Suck it up and get to class. Stop being a baby."

"Stop being a bitch, Leah." Quil told Leah, whose eyes narrowed at him.

"Stop being the overprotective mother or should I say brother?" Leah told Quil, whose eyes narrowed.

"Enough, Leah. Watch what you speak. You wouldn't want Sam to know you keep "slipping" up." Paul warned her. Leah rolled her eyes and stormed away. Jacob just looked confused at what they meant.

"Paul?"

"It's nothing. Go on to class. I'll see you at lunch, kay?" Paul said with a smile as he patted Jacob on the head, then walked away. "Later, Baby J."

"Later." Embry and Seth said at the same time.

"Let me know if someone mess with you." Quil told Jacob, who nodded. They all left, leaving him to his own devices.

"Damn, I don't know where my first period is..." Jacob stated out loud.

"Hey, I can show you." A perky like female voice said. Jacob turned around and came face to face with a picxy-like female. "I'm Alice and you're Jacob Black."

"How...?" Jacob trailed off when another male walked up to them. He looked like...he was in pain or something.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend." She introduced him. "Jasper, Jacob Black."

"Pleased to meet you." Jasper said softly. For some reason, his voice sooth Jacob a little. Which was weird, I mean, yeah, Jacob swung both ways and Jasper was really handsome...but he just meet the guy. He wasn't even attracted to him...well maybe a little, but that was only because of his looks. Why did he feel relax now, when he was just down right confused at how this girl, Alice, knew his full name.

"Right...I should-" Jacob turned to leave, but Alice grabbed his arm. He shivered at her freezing cold hands. Did she stick her hand in freezer?

"We'll show you. Won't we, Jasper?" She told more than asked Jasper, who nodded his head.

"If it's not too-"

"It's not too much trouble." She told him as she lead him down the hall with Jasper following. They soon made it. "There you are. Have a nice first day."

"Thanks..." Jacob told her as he quickly entered the room. Kids were staring at him and whispering as he sat in a seat in the very back next to the window. "Wait...how did she know where my first period was..."

* * *

**That's it...away...Review.**

**O, n I don't own Twilight...  
**


	2. I'm Lucky Just to Linger in Your Light

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change". They all treat him like...well the baby. For more summary, read beginning of first chapter. Slash, may or my not MPREG. Plenty of OOC.

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

"You will get into teams with the person to the right of you." The science teacher told them. Jacob looked to the right at what appeared to be a shy brunette girl. Jacob found out from the "really not whispering" whispers that she was new like him. It made him actually glad. One good thing happening so far. "Talk out what you want to do your project on. You have the rest of the class period."

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." Jacob introduced himself as he held out his hand. The girl took it without hesitation.

"Isabelle Swan...but I rather you call me Bella." She told Jacob, who grinned flirtatiously at her.

"Everyone or is it just I who gets to call you Bella?" Jacob told her as he raised an eyebrow. Her face with red.

"I-I mean-" She stuttered out. Jacob laughed a little at her.

"I'm just kidding." Jacob told her with a grin. She sighed in relief. "What? I'm not hot?"

"It's not that..." Bella assured him. "I'm just..."

"New, confused, and or tired?"

"Yea." She said, then gave Jacob a small smile. "Besides, you're kind of too pretty for my taste."

"Oh, new girl got teasing skills." Jacob said in a offended with a grin. Bella giggled.

"Shouldn't we be working on our project?" Bella asked Jacob, who sighed.

"If I must..." He said while waving his hand in the air dramatically. Bella giggled again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

LUNCH TIME

When lunch time came around, Jacob and Bella looked for his "gang". He frowned when he couldn't find them.

"I wonder where they are?" Jacob thought out loud. Bella nodded her head not sure what to say or do.

"Hey, new kids. Over here." A perky voice said. Jacob and Bella turned their heads to see a perky looking brunette waving them over. They looked at each other and shrugged, then walked over to the table. They sat down. "Hi! My name's Jessica."

"I'm Angela..." A tall girl introduced herself shyly.

"I'm Eric." A boy with black hair said.

"I'm Taylor." An African American said.

"And last but not least me! I'm Mike."

"I'm Jacob." Jacob told them.

"Um..."

"Her name is Isabella." Jacob told them, earning a glare from Bella. "Oops...I mean, Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Bella mumbled shyly.

"How do you like so far in our little high school?" Taylor asked, then took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"It's...um..." Bella trailed off. Jacob didn't say anything, because he really couldn't find anything to say either.

"Indescribable?" Mike joked, causing everyone to laugh a little. (Except for Jessica, she gave a long, loud laugh."

"That was so funny, Mike." She stated the obvious. She then said to Jacob. "I thought there were more of you."

"More of me?" Jacob asked trying not to feel offended.

"Look, there go the Cullens." Mike pointed out as a way to change the subject.

"Cullens?" Bella repeated.

"Yeah, they're weird." Jessica told them. "Those two are Emmett Cullen and Rosaile Hale. The next ones are Jasper Hale, that's Rosaile's twin brother, and Alice Cullen, the perky pixie. And last but not least, Edward Cullen, he's not here yet though."

"They look like...they're together." Jacob wasn't sure how to word it.

"They're all adoptive brother and sisters, except Rosaile and Jasper." Mike told them.

"It seems as like their...I don't know, together?" Jacob observed.

"They are." Taylor said with a wide grin. "Cullen's dating service."

"He adopts you the perfect boy or girl friend." Eric said with a grin. A sneer appeared on Jessica's face.

"They think they're too good to talk to people. Like what makes them so different, and Edward! Ugh! Don't get me started on him." Jessica said, then added. "There he is."

Jacob turned and blinked when he saw a handsome male with pale skin walk through the doors to the cafeteria. Jacob couldn't stop staring at him for some strange reason.

"I mean, he acts like he's too good to date anyone. You know." Jessica said. Jacob watched as he sat down at the table with the rest of his "family".

"Maybe he has a girlfriend somewhere else." Angela suggested, earning a glare from Jessica. "Or not..."

"..." Edward suddenly turned to gaze on Jacob. They both stared at each other. The other Cullens were watching in amusement, for they had never seen Edward looking at someone like that unless he was on the verge of sucking them dry.

"Hey!" Jessica said, snapping Jacob out of his Edward-induced gaze.

"Hmm?" Jacob turned his attention back to the group that were staring at him with mixed reactions. Mike and Taylor were amused. Eric looked like he was in thought (probably about a head line). Angela and Bella looked curious. And Jessica, well...she looked a little angry.

"Never mind." She said with a huff at the end. "The bells about ring in about five minutes, you might want to finish your foo-"

"BABY!" A familiar voice called from across the cafeteria. Jacob's eyes widen as everyone turned to look at owner of said voice...Paul.

"Wow! He's a hunk." Jessica stated. Angela nodded her head in agreement. Jacob tried to make himself as small as possible. _Please, don't see me...Please, don't see me..._

"Baby!" Quil chirped as he ran up to Jacob. Jacob groaned in embarrassment as everyone watched in amusement when Quil ruffed up his long hair. Jacob glared at him as he tried to straighten it back up. Seth, Paul, Embry, Leah, and Jared also came up. They sat and invited themselves to the table. No one complained, least of all Taylor. He was drooling at Leah, who was glaring at him. "How was school so far?"

"Fair, until you guys came." Jacob told them with a glare as Paul stole some fries from his plate and Seth ate the rest of his burger.

"You wound us." Embry said with a grin, then he grabbed Jacob's tea and drunk the rest. Jacob sighed. There goes the rest of his lunch.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Around." Seth answered with a grin, then finished his burger. _Oh, well...at least I still have my chips...oh, wait. Quil's eating them right now...Bastards!_ Jessica cleared her throat.

"Oh, right! Guys these are my...um..."

"We're friends." Jessica quickly filled in with a grin. "I'm Jessica. That's Eric; that's Angela; that's Taylor; that's Mike; and that's Bella."

"Friends, so quick. Oh, our wittle Baby is growing so fast." Paul joked.

"Idiot. The biggest idiot is Paul. The idiot that drunk my tea is Embry. The idiot that ate my chips is Quil. The quiet idiot one is Jared, whose never quiet. Most mean he's plotting something."

"You wound me over and over." Jared told Jacob, who ignored him.

"The idiot that ate my burger is Seth. And the quiet female that's now glaring at me is Leah." Jacob introduced them. "Feel free to ignore or insult them."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. That's just mean." Jessica gushed out while smiling brightly at Paul, who was ignoring her and glaring at the Cullens. "Um? Do you now them?"

The bell rung, saving them from answering. Jacob groaned as he had to get up and go to PE. At least he got to eat half a burger, some fries, and his cookies. (AN: I SWITCHED SCIENCE PERIOD WITH PE. SO NOW, SCIENCE IS BEFORE LUNCH AND PE IS AFTER. EDWARD IS ALSO A SOPHOMORE. THAT IS ALL.)

TEN MINUTES LATER

Jacob kept pulling up shorts that Mike had loaned to him.

"Jeeze, Mike, can you get any bigger?" Jacob asked Mike, who grinned at him.

"You know how to inflate a man's ego." Mike told Jacob, who glared at him. "So...are you and Bella...?"

"You and Bella, what?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Dating?"

"What? No...I mean it's not that she isn't pretty. She's...not my type." Jacob told Mike, who nodded his head.

"I figured, I just needed to be sure before I asked her out." Mike told Jacob, who frowned lightly.

"What do you mean you figured?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well...you're kind of girly and really kind of pretty to be a guy." Mike pointed out, then added quickly. "Not-that-I-like-guys...I mean."

"..."

" I don't have anything against guys who like guys and all."

" Are you gay?"

"I...actually don't know. I've never been attracted to either sex before." Jacob answered truthfully. "Anyway, what are we doing today in class?"

"Indoor baseball." He said with a wide grin that widen when Jacob groaned. "Hate baseball?"

"Hate sports. Well, I like swimming and track." Jacob added when he thought a little.

"We have a swimming and track team." Mike told Jacob, then suggested. "They still have openings. You should trying out."

"Maybe I will. Anyway, let's go before the teacher starts."

"Swing, Jake! Swing!" Taylor shouted from third base after Jacob ducked the ball for the second time. Jacob blushed heavily when a lot of his classmates laughed.

"You...You can do it Jacob!" Bella shouted, causing Jacob to feel better. He knew it took a lot for her to shout out loud in public. Jacob took a deep breath and swung as the ball came at him. WHAM! Jacob and everyone watched as the ball flew and got stuck on a structure attached to the ceiling.

"We won!" Taylor cheered when he ran to home base along with two other people.

"Good game. We've still got ten minutes left of class. Shower or whatever. It doesn't matter since its the period of the day." The couch said as he walked off to seat in the corner with some papers and things. The class broke up into their own clique.

AFTER SCHOOL

"So, are you still coming shopping with us?" Jessica asked Bella and Jacob, who nodded their heads. "Cool."

"See ya." The others said, and left. Jacob walked over to Paul's car. He felt eyes on him as he walked, so he looked back and saw Edward Cullen looking at him as though he was trying to see into Jacob's soul.

"Edward..." Jacob whispered. Edward's lips twitched into a small smile. _Jacob..._Jacob shivered. He could have sworn that he heard Edward whisper his name, but his mouth didn't move.

"Jacob, get into the car." Quil told Jacob when he walked up to Paul's car with the others. Jacob shook his head from his daze and did as told. Quil and the others gave the Cullens death glares and warning looks that said back-off.

* * *

**It's been updated. Enjoy ^.^ Review!**


	3. Cooler Than the Flip Side Of My Pillow

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change". They all treat him like...well the baby. For more summary, read beginning of first chapter. Slash, may or my not MPREG. Plenty of OOC.

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

"And then I got invited to go shopping this weekend." Jacob told them excitedly.

"Did you ask your father?" Paul asked Jacob who rolled his eyes.

"Did you ask your father?" Jacob repeated in a mocking voice. "Why the hell would I need to! I'm a grown ass man-ow! Quil!"

"You're 15 years old." Quil reminded Jacob after he slapped him lightly on the back of his head.

"15 and 3/4's. You know my birthday is coming up. I'll be a cool, smooth 16." Jacob corrected him with a grin. "No more, Baby J."

"You'll still be younger than us." Seth pointed out, earning a punch in his upper right arm. "Hey! It's true."

"Whatever." Jacob mumbled while crossing his arms and glaring out of the window.

"Ah...don't be like that." Jared said with a grin as he leaned forward in his seat and placed his head on Jacob's shoulder. "Ba~by J..."

"Dick-wad!" Jacob told him.

"Such a dirty mouth, do you kiss your father with that?" Leah asked Jacob, who stuck his tongue out at her. "I expect no less from a kid."

"I expect no less from a !" Jacob leaned back to dodge Leah's eyes that were reaching for him. "Rape! Rape!"

"Don't make me pull over." Paul warned.

* * *

"So, did you have fun?" Billy asked Jacob, who shrugged his shoulders. "What is that? A new language? I don't speak teenager."

"It was okay, jeeze." Jacob grumbled as he put his stuff down on the floor of the living room. He then turned to go back outside.

"And where are you going?" Billy asked Jacob, who paused.

"I want to go walking." Jacob told Billly who nodded his head.

"And remember-"

"Stay on "our" lands." Jacob remembered with a sigh. Billy sighed also as Jacob left.

"Teenagers..."

* * *

"I wonder what would happen if I ran across this imaginary line?" Jacob wondered out loud as he stopped the reservation boundary.

"Nothing except everyone would be angry." A velvet smooth voice said in amusement. Jacob jumped back and looked towards the sound, then gasped. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me." Jacob lied quickly. Edward didn't reply, he only raised his eyebrow in amusement. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"What are you an echo? I asked first." Jacob told Edward, who sat down on a nearby stump.

"I was walking." Edward replied. Jacob nodded his head.

"Me too. It's a nice day even if the sun isn't shining." Jacob told Edward as he sat down on a conveniently placed, large rock. "You know, my family hates you for some reason."

"Do they?" Edward asked with a blank face.

"Yea. But the question is...why? Did you guys do something to do?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of. We've kept to ourselves and never killed anyone." Edward told Jacob, whose eyes widen.

"Killed anyone?"

"I was joking. We don't kill people. It would be impossible in this small town anyway." Edward told Jacob, who nodded his head and grinned.

"By the time you shot someone and tried to run, the police would be on you. I swear every other house in forks is filled with cops." Jacob told Edward who chuckled.

"That seems to be true. By the way, my name is-"

"Edward Cullen." Jacob interrupted, then blushed. Edward raised his eyebrow in amusement. "I mean, kids kept talking about you and stuff..."

"Really...what do they say?" Edward asked Jacob, who shrugged. "Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy!" Jacob told him with a blush still staining his face. "And...well...they just say that you're kind of stuck up and stuff.

"..."

"Not-that-I-believe them." Jacob added really quick. "You don't seem stuck up."

"Why thank you." Edward said with a big smile. He has a nice smile. Jacob thought. "You have a nice smile as well."

"Hm? I-" Jacob was cut off when he heard a large growl. Edward's eyes narrowed as he quickly got off of the stump he was sitting on. Jacob winced when he was gripped in a vice like grip.

"What the fuck are you doing here at the border, Leech!" Sam's voice growled at Edward, who sneered at him.

"What does it matter? I didn't cross it." Edward growled back.

"Sam..." Jacob whined as he tried to pull from Sam's painful grip.

"You're hurting him."

"What concern of it is yours?" Sam snapped at Edward as he turned and walked away while pulling Jacob with him. "Stay the fuck away from the border."

Everyone jumped when the front door to Sam and Emily's house slammed open. Sam barred in there pulling Jacob, who was on the verge of crying out in pain.

"Sam, let go of him." Embry told Sam, who growled. "You're about to snap his arm in two."

Sam let go when he looked at Jacob's face and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Jake-" Sam reached out to touch him, only for Jacob to take quick steps backwards to hide behind Embry and Quil. Embry and Quil glared daggers at Sam, who sighed and ran his hand through his head. Jacob let Jared and Seth take off his top button-up shirt and accessed the damage. They both growled at the large black bruise they saw there.

"Sam! You asshole." Leah snapped at Sam, who growled back at her. "Can't you control the damn rage for once."

"Shut up, Leah!" Sam snapped back; he then took a deep breath and looked at Jacob. "Jacob, what made you go so close to the border?"

"You were at the border?" Paul asked with a frown. "Why Jacob?"

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Embry asked Jacob, who shrugged. "You could have gotten hurt."

"I didn't pay attention, but I didn't cross it. What's the big deal?" Jacob asked with a deep frown. "You told me not to cross it; and I didn't. Edward didn't even cross-"

"Cullen?" Almost everyone shouted in anger, causing Jacob to flinch.

"That leech was there?" Paul asked with a scowl on his face. "Baby J...you could have been hurt."

"How? There were no animals there or anything. And why do you guys call Edward a leech?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"...It's nothing...just stay away from the border." Sam told Jacob, who shook his head and stomped his feet.

"Why won't you guys tell me anything? You're always going on about "leech" this and "Cullens" that. Then you tell me to stay away from the borders? If you can't tell me that, at least tell me what you guys do when you think I'm asleep? I know you all go to some sort of meeting and stuff. It's not fair to be left out." Jacob shouted at them.

"Bab-" Embry stated, but Jacob interrupted.

"Don't "Baby J" me. I just want to know stuff." Jacob said in a sad tone. He pushed passed everyone. "I'm going home."

"..."

Everyone sighed when Jacob left.

"Maybe you should tell him, Sam." Emily suggested as she sat down a giant plate full of burgers.

"You know I wish I could...but he can't until he phases...but I don't think he will. We've all phased at around 14."

"Maybe he's a late bloomer." Seth suggested as he grabbed a burger.

"Whatever the case is, it doesn't matter. Sam..." Embry said to Sam. "Even if you are our alpha...the next time you hurt Jacob like that; I'm gonna fight you."

"..."

* * *

**It's been updated. Enjoy ^.^ Review!**


	4. Completely Unaware

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change". They all treat him like...well the baby. For more summary, read beginning of first chapter. Slash, may or my not MPREG. Plenty of OOC.

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

"Do you ever get tired of everyone keeping secrets from you?" Jacob asked Bella as they rode on a bus during a field trip. Bella looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked Jacob, who sighed.

"It's nothing."

"It can't be "nothing" if it's bothering you." She told Jacob. "My...my mom use to keep secrets from me all the time. Like, why she and dad divorced; and why she married "him". I...uh...I just learned to deal with it, I guess. I realized that I have secrets too that I never told her."

"Hm...You can be kind of wise when you want to be, right?" Jacob joked at Bella, who lightly punched his right arm. "Ow! And you can hit hard sometimes too."

* * *

"Hm...smell that ripe crap-I mean compose." Jacob joked, causing Bella to giggled. "Who knew anyone could get excited learning this stuff?"

"It's interesting." Another male's voice cut in before Bella could answer. They paused and turned their heads to see Edward standing there. "Hello, Jacob...and Bella."

"Um...H-hi." Bella greeted while Jacob just gave Edward a nod of acknowledgment. "I...I see Mike...so..."

"That was one of the most dumbest ways to leave a conversation." Jacob stated, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Most dumbest?" He repeated.

"What are you my English teacher?" Jacob asked Edward as he turned and started walking again.

"My apologizes." Edward said in joking tone, then became serious. "I'm sorry I'd gotten you into trouble."

"Tch. I'm fine." Jacob told Edward, who nodded his head. "Anyway, I've been told not to hang around you by my father."

"Oh?"

"I was never too good at taking orders." Jacob said with a grin.

"Neither am I." Edward told him, then asked. "What are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?" Jacob repeated with a frown.

"Yes...I mean...you know. What's on your mind?" Edward asked Jacob, who shrugged.

"I guess it would be how weird you are and why my family wants to kill yours." Jacob told Edward, who nodded for him to continue. "I also want to know more about your family."

"My family?" Edward replied in confusion.

"Yea. I'm sure that you all don't get along as you all seem to. I know that my family can have brotherly love raining sprinkles of sunshine one minute, and the next, they want to choke each other for eating the others food. I guess I think, it'll be funny to watch what your family really is like."

"You're a strange boy, Jacob." Edward told Jacob, who glared lightly at him. "Of all the things to think and want to know..."

"Hey! That's just ONE of the many things I'm thinking." Jacob argued to Edward.

"Then tell me them all." He told Jacob, who raised an eyebrow.

"As if I could. There's too many." Jacob said, then shivered as they walked outside into the cold. "Man, I picked a bad day to only wear one shirt."

"Here." Edward took off his jacket and gave it to Jacob.

"But what about-"

"I'm fine." Edward told Jacob who nodded and put his jacket on. "It's time to go. Will you ride on the same bus with me?"

"I..." Jacob trailed off.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Edward added after sensing Jacob's hesitation.

"It's not that. I just don't want Bella to think I ditched her." Jacob told Edward with a smile. Edward nodded his head. "Let me go find-oh, there she is. Isabella!"

Jacob walked away from Edward to Bella who was about 10 feet away with Mike.

"Jacob." Bella said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. Anyway...I...kind of...Edward...ride." Jacob mumbled to Bella, who just stared at him in confusion. Mike grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll watch Bella while you ride with lover boy." Mike told Jacob, who stuck his middle finger up. "Ouch."

"I'll be fine...I'll...see you at school." Bella told him. Jacob nodded and went back to Edward as Bella and Mike left and bordered the other bus.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked Edward, who nodded his head and gestured to the bus.

"Ladies first." Edward told Jacob, who glared at him.

"Thanks." Alice said as she walked up with Jasper. "Our Edward is such a gentleman."

She entered the bus followed by Jasper.

"Oh, goody. A mutt's riding with us." Roselie said with a sneer on her face. Jacob's face turned slightly red from anger and embrassment at being called a "mutt".

"I think it'll complete the pack seeing as how you're the bitch." Jacob told her, earning a deadly glare. He shivered and took a step back. Edward stepped slightly in front of him and glared at Roselie.

"Let's go, Emmett." She told Emmett and walked onto the bus. Emmett grinned at me and mouth "nice".

JACOB'S PO

I got on the back of the bus and sat down. Edward sat next to me. I shivered again and pulled his jacket tighter on me. He smells nice. Not-that-I'm-sniffing-his-jacket or anything. I don't sniff jackets.

"Are you sniffing my jacket?" Edward asked in amusement.

"No, no I am not." I answered truthfully.

"Okay."

"I'm not." I told him, earning a nod of his head. "Why does my family hate yours?"

"I don't truthfully know. We've done nothing to warrant their hostility." Edward answered sincerely. "Why do you not hate us?"

"You talk so old." I told Edward, who rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I guess I don't hate you to spite them."

"You don't hate use, because your family hates us?" Edward repeated in disbelief, then shook his head and said. "Jacob Black, you are most strange."

"Whatever. It sounded better in my head." It's true; it did. "My family is always trying to tell me what to do without any reasons behind it. It's just one of the many ways to rebel."

END OF JACOB'S POV

"Again, you are strange."

"No, I'm a teenager." Jacob told Edward with a grin. "I like to live on the dark side."

"I don't think you would like it very much." Edward mumbled with a frown on his face.

"Emo much?" Jacob asked Edward. "Have you been the dark side?"

"Still there."

"So, you're the dangerous people my father said stay away from." Jacob told Edward, who looked at him with a mixture of surprise and sadness?

"So, you do know about me?"

"No, I don't." Jacob admitted truthfully. "However, I like what I know so far. If you're dangerous now, then I'd like to see what happens when you take a walk on the "good" side."

"You like me?" Edward asked teasingly with his right eyebrow raised. Jacob blushed at his mistake.

"I did not say that!" Jacob hissed at Edward, who chuckled.

"It sounded like it." Alice chirped from the seat in front of them. "Didn't it Jasper?"

"You like him." Jasper answered. Jacob's eye started twitching.

"I do not! He's not my type." Jacob told them. Edward and Alice frowned while Jasper kept a blank face.

"What is your type?" Alice asked. Jacob said nothing. "Well?"

"It's...um...tall, dark and handsome." Jacob told them. "Edward's not dark."

"So, you admit that you find him attractive?" Roselie stated. Jacob glared at her. "What? It's true. I don't even know you're trying to lie. You both are going to end up together anywa-"

"Be quiet, Roselie." Edward hissed at her in a cold voice that made Jacob shiver.

"You frighten him slightly." Jasper informed Edward, whose face soften.

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm not afraid of you or your weird family! Just leave me alone." Jacob told them as he stared out of the window trying to ignore them and his pounding heart.

* * *

**It's been updated. Enjoy ^.^ Review!**


	5. Nothing Can Compare to Where

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

"Come on, Baby J. You can't stay mad at us forever!" Embry wined to Jacob, who ignored them as they rode towards home.

"You're acting like a five year old." Jared told Jacob, who glared at him. "What?"

"Look at what I have." Seth told Jacob as he held up a snickers bar. Jacob's eyes widen slightly. After staring at it for a couple of seconds, Jacob went back to glaring out the window. "What about two Jacob-scooby snacks?"

"..." Jacob turned to glare at Seth, but saw that he was holding two snickers up.

"I bet he'll forgive us for three." Quil told Seth as he held up another snickers bar. Jacob quickly took the offering and started eating them.

"Are we forgiven?" Embry asked Jacob, who paused in eating his candy. "We'll buy you more snickers."

"Fine! You guys are so lucky that I'm addicted to snickers." Jacob told them with a pout. "It's my main weakness."

"I thought I was your man weakness." Embry told Jacob as he shot him "puppy eyes". Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No one comes before my snickers." Jacob told Embry.

"Can I cum after-wards?" Jared said with a snicker. The group laughed a little and rolled their eyes when Jacob glared slightly at Jared.

"Stop being nasty." Jacob told Jared, who shrugged.

NEXT DAY

"Bella!" Jacob called and motioned for her to come over with his finger Bella over to Pauls jeep. Bella shyly walked over followed by Mike. "If I can make you cum with one finger, imagine how good sex will be."

"JACOB!" Bella shouted in embarrassment. The others laughed. Mike chuckled a little just to go along with everyone. In truth, he was a little jealous of Jacob. "I can't believe you said that."

"We can't either." Seth told her.

"What do you guys expect? I'm around you 23/7. I had to pick something up from you." Jacob told them.

"Ah...You hear that Paul?" Quil said with a fake sniff and sob.

"Our little Baby is growing." Paul said as he embarrassed everyone in a group hug (excluding Leah, Bella, Mike, and Jacob).

"It seems just like yesterday, he was walking around naked while we were peeping in through his window-" Jared started, but Seth interrupted.

"That was yesterday."

"You sure it was yesterday?" Jared asked him.

"Yeah, he was wearing mickey mouse boxers." Quil reminded them.

"He was so adorable." Embry said with a grin. Jacob stated at them feeling really disturbed and violated.

"Um...let's head to class." Mike interrupted as he mercifully grabbed Jacob and Bella's arms and dragged them to homeroom.

"M-I-C- K-E-Y M-O-U-SE, Mickey Mouse!" They started singing as the others walked away. Jacob slapped his free hand over his face and slid it down.

"Could this day get anymore-" Jacob slammed into what felt like a stone wall.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice told them. Ah...if you call the wolf...

"It's fine." Jacob told Edward, who grinned at him. It'll come running...

"Hello, Jake." Alice chirped from behind Jasper, who gave Jacob a nod of acknowledgment. "Hello, Bella. Hello, Mike."

"Hi." They all greeted Alice. It was hard to not smile at her. She just so...cheery. Before they could say more, Paul and the others were walking towards them with glares. Once they reached them, they greeted them coldly.

"Cullens." Paul said/growled. Edward's and Jasper's eyes narrowed while Alice looked slightly sad. He then turned to Jacob and the others. "Shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"I was. I just stop to say H-"

"Then go." Leah interrupted him. Jacob glared and left while mumbling. "Bi-polar bitch and bastard..."

"You shouldn't say that." Bella told Jacob, who grinned.

"I think they heard you, Man." Mike told Jacob, whose grin widen.

"Good. Want a Snickers?"

"No." Bella declined.

"You kidding! That's my favorite candy bar! Pass that shit over here." Mike exclaimed.

SCIENCE PERIOD

"Now that that's settled, do you want to come over to my house first or at yours?" Jacob asked Bella.

"Um...I...I guess you can choose." Bella told Jacob.

"We'll go to your house." He told her. "I'm curious to see what your room looks like. I bet it has barbies and shit all over the place."

"It does not." Bella defended and punched Jacob lightly on the arm. "It kind of plain with everything blue."

"Sort like you, right Bella." Jessica said, then laughed at her own joke.

"Better plain then eccentric." Jacob stated out loud, causing her to shut up and Bella to giggle. Before Jessica could reply, the bell for lunch rung. "On ward to lunch."

* * *

Before Jacob and Bella could sit down, their elbows were high-jacked by Alice who led them to their table. Jacob and Bella looked at each other than shrugged and sat down.

"Why did you bring the mutt?" Roselie asked Alice, who sighed at her attitude.

"Jacob's not a mutt." Bella told Roselie, whose eyes narrowed at her.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." She snapped, causing Bella to flinch.

"Stop being a bitch, Roselie." Edward told her as he sat down besides Jacob. He then said to Jacob. "I apologize for her behavior."

"It's okay. Multiple Bitch Personality Disorder is untreatable." Jacob said with a sneer at Roselie, who hissed at him.

"Calm down, Love." Emmett whispered to Roselie.

"Let me hurry and eat before-" Jacob started, but was cut off by a shout.

"BJ!" Paul's voice rang through the small cafeteria. Jacob winced and quickly started eating his sub. He got about half-way when the rest of his tribe gang made it to the Cullen's table. Paul and the others glared at the Cullens. Roselie glared back while Emmett was sizing Paul up. Jasper looked to be in even more pain; and Alice was trying to comfort him. Edward just looked like he smelt something bad. "Why are you sitting here?"

"I'm eating lunch." Jacob told them.

"Eat lunch with us." Quil told Jacob as he grabbed Jacob's lunch tray. Jacob was about to argue, but Embry grabbed his arm. Before Embry could pull Jacob, Edward's hand shot out and gripped Embry's wrist. Paul and his others growled.

"Let me go, Leech." Embry hissed to Edward.

"Let him go, Edward." Jacob told Edward, who looked at him. "Let him go."

"Fine..." Edward reluctantly agreed. Jacob got up and left with the others before they started a scene. Bella stayed with the Cullens, because she was sure Jacob and his friends needed a private moment.

"So..." Alice trailed off.

WITH JACOB

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jacob asked with a deep frown.

"Don't sit with those...the Cullens." Paul told Jacob as he started eating the rest of Jacob's sandwich.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Just cause." Seth told him as he grabbed Jacob's chips and opened them.

"That doesn't answer my quest-STOP eating my lunch, you jackasses!" Jacob shouted when Jared started eating his apple. "Now, answer."

"We...can't." Embry told Jacob with a frown. Jacob glared at them while crossing his arms. "Baby, you know I wish we could."

"Whatever." Jacob grumbled as he looked off to the side. He yipped when he was picked up by Paul, who held him. "Let me-NO! No! Hahahahahaha!"

Quil and Embry were tickling Jacob's side. Seth was tickling his arm pit. And Jared was tickling his stomach. Leah was watching in amusement.

"Let go! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Jacob tried to get out of Paul's hold. "Please! Please!"

"Let the brat go." Leah told them, which they did. Jacob slouched to the ground tiredly. "Get up. Let's head to class." She drunk the rest of Jacob's soda.

"Not you too..." Jacob complained. Embry pulled Jacob off the ground as the bell rung. "At least, I can eat some of those fried before clas-"

"Too late, Embry ate them." Paul told Jacob who sighed loudly. "Cheer up, Baby J. I got you a snickers."

"It's better than nothing."

DURING LUNCH

"Guess what?" Mike said to Bella and Jacob as he walked up to them.

"What?" Jacob asked curiously.

"We're getting a new student." Jessica exclaimed as she popped up out of no where.

"Another one?" Jacob asked as he raised his eyebrow. "I bet this school is about to explode with excitement. Three new students in less than 3 weeks."

"This is probably the most action we're getting in a while." Mike told them with a grin. "Anyway, I hear he's in this class."

"A new guy, here to steal my thunder. Damn. What couldn't it have been a hot babe or something?" Jacob joked. Bella rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Mike laughed, causing Jessica to laugh slightly louder.

"There he is." Jessica said as she nodded towards something behind Jacob. Jacob and the others turned around to look at him. (Reference picture is located on my profile.) The must have felt eyes on him, for he turned to look at Jacob's group. Jessica grinned and motioned for him to come over. "HI! I'm Jessica!"

"Hi...Um...Sam Winchester." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike, that's Bella, and-" Mike started, but Jacob interrupted him.

"I'm not five, Mike. I can say my own name." Jacob told Mike who rolled his eyes.

"What is your name?" Sam asked Jacob, who turned his attention back to Sam. Jacob looked into Sam's eyes and frowned lightly.

"Your eyes..."

"My eyes?" Sam looked at Jacob confused. Jacob shook his head.

"Ignore him. He gets like that sometimes." Mike told Sam, then winced when Jacob punched his arm.

"I do not! It's...never mind. My name's Jacob, Jacob Black." Jacob told Sam, who grinned at him. "Welcome to the school."

"Glad to be here."

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long. I caught a bad bug. It's still there, but now its bearable. Anywho...It's been updated. Enjoy ^.^ Review!  
**


	6. You Send Me, Lets Me Know That It's Okay

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

"Swing, batter, batter, swing!" Jacob taunted Mike from the side-lines. Mike glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Aren't we on the same team?"

"Sorry, I always wanted to say that." Jacob told him with a grin, earning a groan from his friends and a chuckle from Sam. Mike turned his attention back on the ball and swung at the last minute. He grinned and ran when he made a home-run. "That's not fair. I suck at baseball. I tried my hardest and still got struck out Mike wasn't distracted and hit a home-run."

"That's because Mike's like the best." Jessica told Jacob who glared at her.

"It just takes practice." Bella assured Jacob, who was still pouting.

"I can cross baseball off of the list of after-school activities I want to do." Jacob declared. "Along with basketball, volleyball-"

"You and Bella combo hit me." Mike reminded them, causing Jacob to jump.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Jacob asked him. Mike grinned.

"I ran all the bases and won the game." Mike told Jacob who glared at him. "Go on with your list."

"Great to see a friend who wants a list of all my failures." Jacob grumbled, then continued. "Soccer, football, wrestling, boxing, tennis, badminton, and golf."

"What are you GOOD at?" Jessica asked him, earning a sigh.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Don't be like that, Jake. I bet there's something that you're good at." Bella told Jacob who shrugged, then glared at Mike.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I can't some of us were born with sport genes." Mike told Jacob.

"Like me, I'm good at cheer-leading." Jessica chimed in.

Before Jacob could make a snide comment, the bell rung. As they took off to their next class (with Jacob trailing behind), Sam pulled Jacob to the side and whispered in his ear.

"You should try track. They have try-outs in one week; you'd make it." Jacob looked at Sam in surprise as he raced off.

"Track hmm...never thought of it." Jacob said thoughtfully.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Don't forget that we're picking you up tomorrow." Tyler reminded Jacob as they walked out of school.

"Tch. What am I five?"

"Damn, what're they feeding these little kids?" Mike joked as he poked Jacob in the side. He dodged Jacob's punch and ran towards Tyler's car. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked after him while waving bye to Jacob.

"Look at our Baby smiling." Paul told everyone after Jacob climbed into the car. Jacob's smile immediately vanished from his face.

"Great job, Paul, it's gone!" Seth said with a grin.

"It was ugly anyway." Leah stated.

"Bit-OW!" Jacob glared at Embry.

"Language." Embry scolded him. Jacob stuck his tongue out at him.

"EW!" Jacob shouted in disgust when Jared poked Jacob's tongue with his finger. Jacob wiped his tongue off the bottom inside of his shirt.

"Jared, don't poke Jacob's tongue unless you washed your hands." Quil told Jared.

"Don't touch my tongue EVER!" Jacob corrected. "Man, I am SO glad that I'm going out tomorrow without all of you."

"You wound me, BJ." Seth said as he placed is right hand over his heart.

"Your over-protective father actually agreed to it?" Paul asked.

"Have you ever listen to me go into a bitch rant? I can go on for hours." Jacob told Paul with a grin. "Which, I did."

"Poor guy." Leah said in false sympathy.

"Yea...Jay's cute and all, but man...he can be a PMS-ing woman when he wants to be." Jared stated, earing a glare from Leah and Jacob.

* * *

"Jacob, I'm going fishing with Charlie tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Billy asked Jacob, who shook his head.

"You know I have to go to the library to study tomorrow." Jacob reminded Billy of the lie he told him a day ago.

"That's right. Well, maybe that afternoon we'll do something." Billy suggested. "It's been a while since we've hung out and jammed."

"Are you trying to talk young again?" Jacob asked Billy as he rolled his eyes.

"What'll you mean "trying"?" Billy asked with a grin. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Sure, Dad. We'll hang out and "jam" together." Jacob said as he grinned back at his father. "Now, finish your dinner or no dessert."

"Maybe I should stop always telling you that you look and act like your mother. You might become her." Billy joked, earning a glare.

"And you wonder why we're not bonding right."

* * *

"SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY ALARM CLOCK ONLY DOESN'T WORK WHEN I REALLY DON'T NEED IT!" Jacob cursed his alarm clock as he ran around and got ready. It was already 10:00; and Tyler was due to arrive at 10:30. Jacob wondered sometimes if the others were messing with his alarm clock, but they were too lazy for something like that. Plus, its been happening for years. He woke up late to go to a party on the beach, late to the fair, late to a free day of give away, late to take an important makeup test, late to-well you get the picture. The damn alarm clock was late on important dates to Jacob.

He should have expected this. Jacob had just shoved his shoes on his feet when he heard a horn blow and knowing on his door. He raised downstairs, forgetting his jacket, and opened the door to be greeted with Bella, who gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready, Jake?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"Let's roll."

"It's going to be a while till we reach our destination, so let's play a game." Mike suggested. "How about truth so we can get to know each other."

"Isn't that suppose to be truth or dare?" Jacob asked him. Mike shook his head.

"The rules of the game is either you tell the truth of the question asked or you tell the truth of ANOTHER question asked. You back out, you own whoever is asking a favor."

"Let's kick it." Tyler told Mike. "Me first."

"Keep your eyes on the road." Angela told Tyler, who grinned but did as said. "My first victim is...Bella."

"..."

"What is one of your most annoying pet peeves?" He asked Bella.

"I...I can't stand people who stand in a long line staring at the menu, then when they get to the front...they pause for about five minutes to order." Bella said with a frown on her face. "I...I use to work at...a fast food place...one summer..."

"That is annoying." Mike told her with a grin, causing her to blush a little. "It's your turn."

"Um...Jacob?"

JACOB'S POV

"Really, Bella. " I said as I crossed my arms and mocked glared at her.

"Sorry. Um...Why...why do they, your um...family...call you Baby?" Bella asked curiously. Down blush, down! Down damn it!

"He's blushing!" Jessica, the banshee, pointed out. I glared at her when the others laughed (except Bella, I know I can count on her not to laugh).

"Answer the question." Mike told me. I sighed and looked out of the window.

"They call me that, because I'm the youngest on that part of the reservation. I'm also the smallest..." I told them. "It...stands for Baby Jacob. I got that when everyone shoot up in the height department 'cept me."

"Those dudes are excuse-my-English-fucking humongous!" Tyler told us. We all nodded our head in agreement. "They most not have been feeding you whatever they were eating."

"I thought the same thing..." Well I did. "Any-who... My victim is...drum roll please."

"Sure, thing." Mike said then begin to slap his legs.

"Jessica."

"Me!" Oh, no! Of course not! The Jessica that's at school. Yea! I don't know what I was thinking!

"Duh." I told her. "Anyway, who do you like the most personality wise, in this car?" Mike, duh.

"You." See, Mike-WHAT?

"Me?" I looked around to see if anyone else was just as shocked as I was. They kind of were.

"Yea, I mean...you're yourself...no matter what. I guess...I respect that." Jessica admitted as she looked down. WoW...did not see-hear that coming.

"I guess you really cool, too." I kind of lied to Jessica. I mean...she was nice when she wasn't bitchy. Talk about an oxymoron. I must have said the right things, because she smiled...a kind of true nice smile...odd. Everyone was kind of stunned. Maybe she isn't so bad.

"It's your turn." Angela told Jessica, who nodded her head.

"Who do you think is the cutest in the school so far, Angela?" Jessica asked Angela, who blushed. She glanced at Tyler, who was watching the road.

"Um...I...I think that..." Angela trailed off with a sunburned blush on her face.

"Look, we're here!" Tyler exclaimed with excitement. Angela let out a breathe of relief at the timing of the universe. I felt kind of jealous. The universe never really helped me.

END OF JACOB'S POV

* * *

"What about these shoes?" Jessica asked Jacob, who sighed. Mike and Tyler ditched him with the girls. Those jerks! As soon as he found them, he'd punch them as hard as he could. "Hey, look at who it is."

"Hm?" Jacob turned around and saw Sam and some other person looking at shoes.

"Let's call him over." Jessica suggested.

"I think he's-"

"Hey, Sam!" Jessica said loudly, catching his and the other guys attention. They both made their way to do. "Needed some new sneakers too?"

"New boots. My brother and I go through a lot of them." Sam told her while looking at Jacob, who was blushing slightly.

"Must be hard workers." Angela said quietly.

"You could say that. My name's Dean." Dean told them smiling widely at everyone. Most of the girls faces went red. "Nice to meet you."

"Ni-nice to meet you too." Angela said. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Good looks must run in the family." Jessica said. Had she no shame? Jacob thought. Dean just chuckled while Sam shrugged. "I'm Jessica, by the way. That's Bella and Angela. The pretty boy with the girly hair's name is Jacob."

"Certainly isn't brains." Sam mumbled. Dean stuck his tongue out at him. "Idiot."

"So, YOU'RE Jacob." Dean said as he leaned slightly closer to Jacob, who raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"And YOU'RE Dean."

"I like him already." Dean said with a wide grin to Sam, who shot him a warning look. "How about we finishing shopping, then get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jessica told him. "We're already fini-"

"What about those shoes-OW!" Jessica poked Angela in her side.

"Weirdo..." Jacob mumbled as all of them walked out of the store with their purchases. Bella and Angela were walking behind everyone. Jessica and Dean were walking in front. This left Jacob walking next to Sam. "So...What brings you to this rinky-dink town?"

"...we just moved here because of my father." Sam told him. Jacob nodded his head.

"I totally understand. I wouldn't have started going to Fork's school if it wasn't for my old man." Jacob told him with a light frown. "He's so strange..."

"Sounds like yours and mine would get along." Sam said with a wry smile. Jacob looked at him with a tilted head.

"You're strange." Jacob stated before he thought about it. He blushed when Sam raised an eyebrow and quickly looked straight ahead. His eyes narrowed when he saw Dean and Jessica giggling and laughing as they kept glancing back at them. He wondered what they were whispering or better yet plotting about.

"What do you mean strange?" Sam asked curiously.

"I...I just mean that its...you have strange feel around you. Like you're hiding something...like...I don't know. You feel sad, even when you smile. I don't like it. Why aren't you happy?" Jacob asked him.

"Happy?" Sam repeated his eyes wider at what Jacob said.

"Yea. Smile." Jacob told Sam, who did as told. Jacob rolled his eyes. He paused in his walk and picked up a random piece of balled up paper off of the floor. He grinned and threw it at Dean's head. It bounced off his head and somehow hit Jessica on the side of her face. They both stopped and looked at the piece of paper as though it were a bomb.

Sam, Bella, Angela, and Jacob laughed, earning glares from the other two.

"That's what I was looking for." Jacob told Sam when they started walking again. Sam blushed lightly (something he hardly EVER did).

* * *

**I have a quiz posted on my profile. Take it, use the "print scr/sys Rq" located above your insert button on your keyboard to copy your results. E-mail me them. First 6 with 100% or top 6 scores by the end of this month win the right to have ANY ONE of my stories updated. Good luck. Oh, and sorry, it took so long. Enjoy ^.^ Review!  
**


	7. And the Moments Where My Good Times Star

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

"I can't believe how late it is." Mike exclaimed as they walked down the darken street.

"Yea. It's took bad that Sam and Dean had to leave so soon." Jessica said with a light frown.

"They acted kind of weird." Angela stated. Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Right before they could walk in the restaurant, Sam paused and just stood there.**_

_**"Sam?" Jacob called worriedly. He was about to touch him when Dean lightly grabbed his hand and shook his head. "What's wrong with him?"**_

_**"He...uh...he's a mental condition?"**_

_**"Is that a question or answer?" Jacob asked as he pulled his hand back to him and out of Dean's grip. "His eyes...they're red and moving...like he's watching something."**_

_**Before Dean could say anything, Sam snapped out of it. He fell to the ground panting heavily.**_

_**"Sam!" Jacob and the others exclaimed as they knelt to help him up. Once he was to his feet, he looked at Dean.**_

_**"We have to go NOW." With that said, Sam shrugged everyone's grip off of him roughly and stormed off. Jacob looked after him slightly hurt and confused. Dean sighed and ran after him.**_

_**"Later!"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Let's go in this one!" Jessica said with a grin as they walked up to a lingerie shop. Mike and Tyler grinned at each other and shot inside. Jessica and Angela sent each other glances of "should have seen that coming". Bella paused.

"Aren't you coming in Jacob?" She asked. Jacob shook his head.

"I'm waiting out here. I draw the line of shopping at pantie browsing." Jacob declared as he crossed his arm and sat on a bench besides the store. Bella nodded her head and went in.

"I...I'll be out in a second..." She told him. He nodded his head and went into deep thought.

JACOB'S POV

Stupid Sam. I could be in there getting a million laughs, but NO! He has to make me worry! Jackass!...I hope he's alright...sigh...

"Well, well...Aren't you a pretty little, red thing." Some douche said as he sat down next to me. Great...another douche bad in the world...just what we need!

"Articulate aren't you?" I said with a sneer as I moved to stand up, but a hand on my shoulder pushed me down. I looked behind him to see two other guys there grinning drunkenly. This is not good...not good at all!

"How much do you charge? My boys and me want a good time. If you catch my drift." He asked me with a leer on his dirty, drunken face. EW! As if I would ever! Damn it!

"You can't afford it even if I WAS selling. Let me go, bastards!" I told him as I tried to get up and push the strong hand away. I winced when the man besides me reached out and grabbed my arm tightly. Fuck! Drunks are strong when drunk! Wait! That's redundant-focus Jacob focus and save your ass-V-card!

"You listen hear you, tweek. I'm gonna have you." He declared. "Let's take him somewhere to have some fun boys!" Shit, I'm about to get raped-damn someone's driving their car fast!

END OF JACOB'S POV

Just then, someone pulled up and barely stopped an inch away from where Jacob and the drunks were. The drunks were shocked, leaving time for Jacob to jump and run forward. Jacob gasped at the driver in surprise, who jumped out of the car.

"Edward?" Jacob exclaimed, then shivered when Edward gave him a look.

"Get in the car!"

"What? Why-"

"NOW!" Edward shouted in anger. Jacob whimpered and quickly did as told. A pissed off Edward was scary. Jacob watched as Edward stared them down for a moment, then...hissed? After-wards, he got back in the car. They quickly back up and drove away. "Are you okay? Did I get here too late?"

"No...I'm fine. A little bruise, but ass still intact." Jacob told him. "Shouldn't you slow down or put on your seat belt or something."

"You should put on YOUR seat belt." Edward told Jacob, who did while frowning. "They...Jacob...I knew they were going to hurt you...I should have came earlier."

"How did you know I was here?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I was down the street shopping, when I saw you and those...neatheralds." Edward told Jacob.

"First of all, neatheradls? What are you a hundred? Second, that's bullshit! Where are your shopping bags?" Jacob asked Edward.

"I decided not to get anything." Edward stated. Jacob sighed. Damn! Still, it was unbelievable. Something fishy was going on. "Talk to me. Stop me from turning around."

"Talk?"

"I want to kill them so bad,. The things...the things they were fucking thinking!" Edward shouted as he increased his speed even more.

"How did you know what they were thinking?"

"Anyone could have guessed from the looks on their faces."

"True...Please...please slow down..." Jacob pleaded to Edward, who looked at him. Jacob was shivering in fear. Even if his psychiatrist said that his mind blocked the accident out, he still felt so afraid to drive or ride over 55 mph. Edward slowed down instantly. "I...I hate speeding. My...my mother and two sisters were killed...my dad was paralyzed and...my sister Racheal and I are the only ones living. They said that I can't remember it...but sometimes...sometimes, I dream about the screams...the fire."

"I'm sorry, Jacob." Edward whispered as he reached over and wiped a lone tear trailing down Jacob's cheek. Jacob shivered at the cold touch and opened eyes that he hadn't realized that he closed. "Go to sleep. I'll take you home. You're going to go into shock if you don't."

"..." Jacob nodded his head. He was starting to feel numb as he leaned his head against the door. "Can you sing?"

"So I've been told."

"Sing me to sleep." Jacob told Edward, who looked at him in surprise. "Please."

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on."

"I hate the..." Jacob yawned sleepily. "T...Ti...Titanic..."

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"..." Edward pulled into Jacob's yard and cut the car off. He stared at Jacob for awhile. Jacob woke up when he felt intense staring at him. He blinked sleepily at Edward and gave him a small smile.

"You sing like a girl." He told Edward with a yawn.

"You look like one." Edward shot back, causing Jacob to pout.

"JACOB NATHIEAL BLACK!" Jacob stiffed and looked forward towards his furious father. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CAR AND INTO THE HOUSE! NOW!"

Jacob quickly got out the car.

"Bye, Ed-"

"NOW!" Billy interrupted. Several other members, including Sam, arrived there to glare at Edward in warning. Jacob sighed as he ran into the house. "Stay away from the my son, Leech!"

"Get off our land." Sam told Edward, whose eyes narrowed but left. Once they were sure he was gone, the others went into the house were Jacob was fixing a sandwich.

"Jacob, what were you doing with that Le-that Cullen boy?" Billy asked Jacob, who kept making a sandwich.

"Yeah, I thought you were suppose to hang out with Mike and the others today in the city?" Embry asked Jacob, who shot him a "you just fucked up my lie" look.

"CITY? CITY! Jacob, you lied to me! You said you'd be at the library." Billy shouted at Jacob. "What were you doing at the city and with who?"

"I was just hanging with my friends. It's no big deal." Jacob told him.

"It's obvious big enough for you to lie about it." Sam pointed out.

"Fuck off, Sam. It's none of you business." Jacob told Sam, who stepped forward.

"It's mine, though! What was running through your head? Do you know how dangerous the city can get? Why were you with that Cullen boy?" Billy asked Jacob, who kept making a sandwich. Billy growled in frustration and slapped Jacob's plate off of the counter. The plate broke into many pieces. Jacob felt tears in his eyes as he tried to pick it up.

"No...no...no..." Jacob whispered as he tried to put them together again. The others looked at Jacob worriedly.

"Jay?" Sam said as he squatted down next to Jacob. His eyes widen as he saw blood from Jacob grabbing the glass too hard and trying to put it back together. "JACOB!"

"No...no...put...put it back..."

"JACOB!"

"..." Jacob passed out. Sam caught him before he could hit the floor and lifted him up.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Billy asked Carlise after he finished examining a now more calmer Jacob.

"Shock."

"What?"

"Something traumatic must have happened today, and he had what I like to call a delayed shock reaction." He explained to Billy. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest."

"Oh, he'll rest alright. He'll have plenty of time since he's grounded from the next two months." Billy said, then shot a look at Jacob before he could open his mouth to protest. "Get up, let's go home."

"..."

"Don't you have anything to say?" Billy asked Jacob, who ignored his question and continued looking out of the window. Sam sighed as he glanced at Billy and then the rear view mirror at Jacob. "What happened?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't nothing me, young man? Answer!" Billy snapped at Jacob, who glared at him.

"Why can't you just trust me? It's nothing."

"Trust, that's a life. I trust you as far as I can throw you. You've lost my trust the moment I found out you were a liar." Billy told Jacob.

"I am NOT a liar! I did it this ONE time so that I could hang out with someone other than my friends on the reservation. I knew that you would have said no!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is! You and the rest of the pack smoother me all the FUCKING time! I just wanted to go ONE day." Jacob shouted at Billy.

"Don't you raise your voice at me OR SWEAR!"

"FUCK! SHIT! DAMN! DICK! PUSSY! WHORE! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK-ATY FUCK! SHIT-TASTIC SHIT!" Jacob yelled out absurd words, causing Billy to turn really red in anger.

"Jacob, stop this." Sam intervened. "You're proven everyone's point that you're obvious not mature at all. If you wanted to go out, you should have asked. You obviously didn't trust US enough not to want you happiness."

"..." Jacob sighed. Sam always did know how to make him feel guilty.

"..."

The rest of the ride as tense and quiet. Once they arrived at Billy's house, Jacob ran in and up the stairs, slamming the door to his room shut. Billy sighed sadly as he climbed out of the car and into his wheelchair.

"Don't worry about it, Billy. My dad says I was five times worse than Jacob at his age."

"Don't doesn't make it any better." Billy said as he rolled towards his door with a light grin. "Is it so wrong for me to protect my baby?"

"No. Never think that. We've done a lot of things but they were to protect him. Plus, we have to protect him even more since its obvious that he's not going to phase."

* * *

**I have a quiz posted on my profile. Take it, use the "print scr/sys Rq" located above your insert button on your keyboard to copy your results. E-mail me them. First 6 with 100% or top 6 scores by the end of this month win the right to have ANY ONE of my stories updated. Good luck. Oh, and sorry, it took so long. Enjoy ^.^ Review!  
**


	8. You make me smile like the sun

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

"Jacob, come down and eat." Billy told Jacob from downstairs. He groaned when Jacob still didn't answer.

"I'll go talk to him." Embry said as he walked up the stairs. He picked-I mean opened Jacob's door.

"Go away!" Jacob shouted without looking up from under his pillow.

"Baby..." Embry said as he ignored Jacob and sat on the bed next to him. Jacob (realizing it was Embry) quickly hugged around Embry's waist while still lying down. "Your dad wants you to come down and have lunch."

"Not hungry..." Jacob mumbled against Embry's leg. "And stop picking my lock!"

"He said that you haven't been down since yesterday."

"Don't care..."

"Jacob..." Embry said in a warning tone. Jacob looked up with a pout.

"It's not fair, Em! Everyone gets to do stuff without permission! I have to run everything by everybody all the damn time." Jacob said with a deep frown. "Hell, you guys were younger than me when you got to do everything. I remember! I kept thinking I can't wait to be sixteen."

"That's not true, J." Embry semi-lied (AN: not a real word...I know...) "Plus, you're the youngest. No one's having been having that many kids. Right now there are two younger than you but they haven't been born yet."

"Then they better get my place when they are." Jacob commanded him childishly while sitting up and crossing his arms. "Call them "baby" something."

"Sure, J." Embry said with a smile. "Jacob...you had a lot of us worried. Tell me. What happened?"

"I..." Jacob trailed off not sure if he should tell Embry to actual truth. "I got lost...You know how I hate the dark. Edward found me and drove me home."

"You're a bad liar." Embry said with a light frown. Jacob looked away, causing Embry to sigh. "When you're ready to tell, I'll be here for you. I won't judge you or let anyone else know."

"Really?"

"Really..."

"Embry...I..." Jacob started sniffing. Embry pulled Jacob into a hug. "There were...some drunks...they...they...they tried to rape me...but...Edward saved me...I..."

"Oh, Baby Jacob..." Embry whispered as he ran his hand up and down Jacob's back in a comforting motion.

"If he hadn't come...they...I was so scared. Then when I come home, I wanted to tell...I wanted to tell so bad, but all I got was yelled out. I had so many nightmares last night." Jacob whispered through the tears. Embry hugged him tighter and rested his chin against the top of Jacob's head. "Em..."

"Shh...let it out. It's okay." Embry whispered. After about six minutes of crying, Jacob and Embry just held each other in silence.

"Lunch is getting cold." Billy shouted from downstairs. Jacob pulled away from Embry and wiped his eyes.

"We're coming, Old Man!" Jacob shouted back in a joking manner that caused Embry to smile lightly. "Thanks, Em."

"Not a problem. You are my little brat to take care of." Embry told him as he climbed off of Jacob's bed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I hate to see if we're REALLY brothers." Jacob told him as he got off the bed too. Embry paused in his movement, but quickly recovered and headed for the door. The movement went unnoticed by Jacob who had already ran down ahead of Embry to get something to eat.

* * *

"Bye, Em." Jacob told Embry who waved back and walked out the door.

"Jacob...I'm sorry about how I reacted so bad last night." Billy told Jacob, who shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"I wasn't an angel either, Dad."

"You're never an angel, Jacob. You had us all fooled for years." Billy said with a smile at Jacob's pout. "All seriousness now...Jacob, what you did, it could have gotten you hurt. I wouldn't have known where you were. It would KILL me to loss you."

"I know, Dad...sorry..."

"Though...I do believe that we are smothering you a little."

"A little?" Jacob repeated with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Maybe a good bit, but we only do that because we worry about you. Don't tell me you forgot the walking incident you used to be up until three years ago."

"I was an energetic kid!" Jacob pointed out. "I loved to climb trees, pick at dead things, pretend, and all that good stuff."

"The point is that we still see you as that little kid...and that's the problem. Jacob, I'll make you a deal." Billy started. Jacob leaned forward in his seat. "If you can be more honest with us and more responsible, then I'll stop letting everyone, including myself, smoother you...too much..."

"For real?"

"For real." Billy repeated and nodded his head up and down. Jacob grinned out him and stuck his head out. Billy laughed, but shook his head.

"You have yourself a deal!"

"You're still grounded for one month."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**There you have it! The update everyone's been intisapating! It would have came early, but I decided to take summer school during college and had to start up... Anyway, the updates will be comeing a lot more now. Sorry for not updating soon. Except another one with in the week. Enjoy ^.^ Review!  
**


	9. Fall Outta Bed

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

"That sucks." Mike told Jacob as they grabbed some slices of pizza.

"Tell me about it." Jacob said with a pout as he grabbed some fries, an apple, 2 bags of chips, and a coke.

"That's a lot to eat." Mike pointed out as they paid for their food and walked towards the table where they're friends were.

"It's not for me, maybe one slice of pizza and apple." Jacob told Mike who raised an eyebrow. "Trust me."

"Where's Edw-I mean the Cullens?" Jacob asked curiously as he noticed their table empty.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Apparently whenever it gets all nice and stuff out, the Mr and Mrs. take them "camping". I wish we all could miss school like that." Jessica said with a slight sneer on her face. Some of the others nodded in agreement.

"BABY!" Paul shouted as he crossed the lunchroom. Jacob rolled his eyes as he tried to make himself invisible. He gave up with Jared shouted "Baby-Baby!" He quickly went to work on one of his slices of pizza. Paul sat besides Jacob and grabbed a slice from his tray. Embry grabbed a bag of chips. Jared grabbed the other bag. Seth started eating the fries. Quil grabbed the other slice of pizza.

"..." Mike and Jacob shared a look. One that said "You told me so." Leah said next to Tyler who started "attempting" to flirt with her. She glared at him, stopping him short. Mike snorted, earning a small puch on his arm by Tyler. Angela looked relieved; while Jessica was drooling over Paul.

"We need to have a talk." Paul told Jacob with a serious look his face. Jacob frowned lightly and glanced at Embry, who was talking with Tyler about cars. "We'll talk after school."

"About what-DAMN IT, LEAH, not you too!" Jacob glared at her as she ate his apple. She shrugged. "Bit-"

"Language." The group reminded him in unison. Jacob gave them a wave of his middle finger.

"Shove it!"

"I remember when he first started saying "shove it"." Jared said with a slightly misty-eyed look.

"He was so cute." Seth said with a grin.

"He couldn't even say the words right." Quil pointed out.

"He was about three."

"Sove it!" Embry said trying to mock the sound of a three-year old Jacob. Everyone at the table laughed. (As usual, Jessica tried to out laugh everyone.)

"You guys are so stupid." Jacob told them as his cheeks burned. He stood up.

"Where ya' going?" Paul asked as Jacob started stomping away.

"I'm going to class early."

* * *

"They live to embarrass me-ump" As Jacob stomped his way towards P.E., he ran into someone. He would have fell; however, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. He looked up and his breath nearly stopped when his eyes gazed into Sam W.

"Sorry about that." Sam W. told Jacob with a smile, never breaking eye contact or letting Jacob go. Jacob nodded his head slowly.

"Kiss him already." Dean told Sam, who glared at him. Jacob shook his head which felt slightly clearer and pulled away from Sam W's warmth. "Good to see you, Doe-eyes."

"I think you mean Bella." Jacob told him with a light glare. Dean grinned in thought.

"She does have doe-eyes too."

"Ignore him." Sam W. told Jacob who nodded.

"Gladly."

"Oh...so wounded." Dean told them.

"What are you even doing here?" Jacob asked Dean curiously.

"I go to school here now. Isn't that awesome?" Dean told Jacob with a wide grin. Jacob groaned. "That better be a groan cause I'm too sexy to handle."

"Sam...he's giving me a headache." Jacob whined to Sam W, who chuckled and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"He gets the best of us. Let's head to gym." He told Jacob while pulling him gently along. Dean followed. "He has gym too, btw."

"It's not fair!"

"Don't cry, Jakey..." Dean cooed, then ducked to avoid a hit. "Jeeze, last time I try to comfort you."

DURING PE

"That's it, nice form." Sam W. whispered into Jacob's ear as he stood directly behind Jacob and showed him how hold a tennis racket. Jacob's face was burning a deep reddish color as the girls (Bella and the others) giggled. Half of the guys and girls in the class looked like they were slightly disgusted at the intimate flirty stance they had. "What's this called?"

"Backhand..." Jacob whispered slightly husikly.

"And how do you swing?"

"Gayly." Dean said with a snicker. Sam W. let go of Jacob to glare at Dean. The girls giggled again.

"I think I've got it." Jacob told Sam W as he showed him. Sam W. nodded, slightly disappointed that their "moment" had passed.

"Then face me." Mike challenged Jake as he walked to the other side of the mini-court.

"I'm on Mike's side." Jessica quickly said as she ran to stand next to him.

"Wait! That's not fair! Two jocks?" Jacob complained.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Sam W. told Jacob with a grin. Jacob grinned back.

"Quit flirting and let's do this." Mike told Jacob, who nodded and served the back the way Sam W. taught him. Jessica quickly knocked it back towards him. Jacob hit it towards Mike, who swung it towards Sam W. Sam W. faked it at Mike, but sent it at Jessica, who missed it at the last moment. "Looks like I'm have to up my game."

"Bring it." Sam W. told Mike who grinned at him.

"Oh, its been brought."

"This isn't bring it on. Let's go people." Dean told them loudly.

* * *

**Sorry, about not updating and awhile. AND for it being so short. Now, I'll be updating ASAD (As soon as demanded). I've put up a new poll. If you want this story updated review AND vote. It makes me want to update stories...anywho... Enjoy and practice the three R's of fanfiction. Read, Review, and Reread. ^.^  
**


	10. Sing like a Bird

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

"We won! We won!"

"Yea, yea laugh it off."

"Bet you thought you would win." Jessica told them. Jacob pouted.

"It was suppose to be like in the movies. The beginner and her boyfriend face two people who are pros and win."

"So, not only did you lose...but you're a girl?" Dean asked Jacob, who glared at him.

"And Sam's his boyfriend." Mike happily added. Jacob blushed.

"That's not the point!"

"You're right. The point is we whooped yo' ass!" Mike said with a grin as he and Jessica gave each other a high five.

"Douches..." Jacob mumbled.

"It was good for a first time." Bella told Jacob, who sighed.

"Thanks, Bells." Jacob said with a small smile.

"Stomped to the ground." Mike shouted. Jacob lost his smile and glared at Mike.

"You just got served." Dean told them.

"You couldn't stick it." Jessica added.

"Could you guys be any cornier?" Jacob asked them in irritation. He jumped slightly when Sam W.'s arm went around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about them. You did good for you first time. Who knows, this might be "your" sport." Sam W. told Jacob, who blushed slightly. "Track tryouts are tomorrow."

"I don't know-"

"You should."

"He just wants to see you in those short, shorts." Dean told Jacob, who chocked on his own spit. Bella moved Sam W. out of the way and patted his back.

"Dean." Sam W. growled. Just then the bell rung.

"Saved by the bell."

* * *

"Bye, Jake." Bella told him as she walked off.

"Bye, guys." Jacob said as he turned to head towards his other "gang".

"Later, Girly-man." Tyler told him. Jacob rolled his eyes but continued on his way towards his ride home.

"Later, Jacob." Jessica said.

"See ya, Jake." Mike told him. "Oh, and Dean said to tell you Sam W. likes short, shorts."

Jacob flashed him his middle finger, earning a laugh.

"Don't kill the messenger."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Dean was soooo annoying AND weird. He and Sam W. left school early today after Sam W. had that seizure thingy again like he did at the mall. Jacob's seen seizure. His dad use to have them all the time right after the accident. Even though Dean claimed that it was a seizure...the two looked nothing a like. What were they hiding...

"How was school today?" Paul asked Jacob, who shrugged. "So, it was a shrug of indifference."

"Indifference, is that your big word of the day?" Jacob asked Paul, who grinned.

"Nope! Angioplasty is my big word of the day." Paul told him.

"Seriously, what did you do today?" Embry asked Jacob.

"Go to class...the usual...I did play tennis, but I loss."

"Shame I wasn't there. I would have dominated their asses." Jared told them. "My aunt used to have me play tennis with her all the time."

"Wasn't that the same aunt who dressed you up in girl clothes?" Quil asked Jared, who grinned.

"Hey, that shit me ten dollars a dress. Started my own bank account with all the money she gave me." Jared said with a grin. Everyone in the car laughed. "Now she has to pay someone else to help her stitch up dresses for her shop."

"Speaking of dresses, I have to design one of home ec. Anyone know anything about dresses?" Leah asked.

"Aren't you a girl?" Seth asked her, earning a glare. "I mean...you know..."

"That's so sexist. Just because I'm a girl, I should be able to design a dress. I-" Leah went off in a rant. Everyone winced for poor Seth. How does he live with her?

"SHIT!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Language." Everyone in the car reminded him, earning a glare.

"What was the little out burst for?" Paul asked him.

"I have to start a science project tomorrow with Bella. I have to go to her house-"

"Woah, did you forget. Billy told us you're grounded-" Paul started.

"He told you." Jacob stated with a frown. "What do you guys do? Relay information about me back and forth?"

"It's not like that." Embry told him. "He, uh..."

"Just wanted to make sure we knew to take you straight home." Quil chipped in. Jacob glared out the window.

"So, much for trust."

"Baby J."

"Just leave me alone."

The rest of the ride was kind of quiet. Well, as quiet as you could get with them. Once they got to Jacob's house, he jumped out and ran inside and up to his room passed his dad.

"Jacob, come back. We have to go to a meeting." Billy called him from downstairs. Jacob sighed and slowly walked back downstairs. Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Jared, and Billy were staring at him. "Have a seat please."

"Are you about to gang rape my mind or something, cause I swear I didn't do anything...today." Jacob asked them nervously.

"It's not that...I...Jacob, why didn't you tell me what happened?" Billy asked Jacob, who looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jacob, I know I'm not the best father in the world or your idea as a confident, but...I'd listen if you let me. Almost getting raped is a big idea." Billy told Jacob, whose eyes widen in shock. He glanced over at Embry, who was trying to look everywhere but towards him. His heart started pounding violently in his chest.

"You...you told..." Jacob's world was slowly fading around. He promised. He promised and lied. "You promised you wouldn't tell! You bastard!"

"Jacob, enough!" Sam shouted. "That's not important."

"To me it is! He..." Jacob trailed off. He and Embry told each other secrets all the time. From who broke his cousin's window to his first kiss. It was the ultimate betrayal to him.

"We're here for you, Baby J." Emily said as she reached her hand out. Jacob pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I'm fine." Jacob told him as he shook his head.

"It's fine to let it out some more. Crying once might not be enough." Seth told him. Jacob snorted and shook his head. Embry had the balls to tell them him cried.

"I'm fine." Jacob told them again. "Now, if you excuse me from this little "meeting" that you guys finally included me in, I have to go to bed. I tired."

"Baby-"

"NO! Stop treating me and calling me fucking "Baby"!" Jacob shouted in anger. "I can't eat sleep, breath, or LIVE without you guys breathing down my neck. Treat me like my age."

"We do, Jacob. And watch your language." Billy told Jacob, who snorted again.

"You tell me you do, then to watch my language. Oh, yeah, I feeling my age."

"It's not about age. It's manners." Sam told Jacob.

"Whatever." Jacob crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Let's just leave him to bitch and whine."

"No, that's what we try to do to you." Jacob told her with a sneer. "Thank, goodness, you've become less of a bitch or else, everyone would avoid you like we use to."

"You little fu-"

"Leah!" Paul grabbed her to stop her from going towards Jacob.

"Jacob, stop leashing out at people because you're feeling hurt." Sam told Jacob, who turned his sneer on him.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Jacob's eyes pointedly went from Emily's face to Sam's hands. Emily flinched, and Sam growled.

"Calm down, Sam." Emily whispered to him as she rubbed his back.

"Jacob Elisha Black." Billy exclaimed.

"Jacob, we just want to help." Embry spoke for the first time since the beginning of this "meeting" gone array.

"I don't need help." Jacob told him coldly. "Especially from you."

"Baby J-"

"Don't! Don't YOU DARE call me that."

"You were almost raped." Jared told Jacob who looked at him. "They almost took something precious from you. They would have stripped you of your innocence, your dignity...It would have killed you...they might have killed you afterward."

"..." Jacob's eyes widen and he shook his head.

"Jared-" Billy started, but Jared held his hand up.

"They ALL would have raped you at least once...maybe multiple times. Left you to bleed to death or slit your throat. Stab you...shoot you...you would have bleed to death...dying...You're dad wouldn't have known. He would have thought you were with your friends at the library..."

"This isn't about him." Jacob told Jared with a shaky voice. "It's about me! I...I..."

"It's alright..." Emily cooed a she pulled him in for a hug. He cried into her shoulder as she rubbed up and down his back.

"I...I'm not scared...I wasn't...I ...why..."

"Is...there something you're not telling us, Jared?" Quil whispered to him. Jared sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I...I'm the product of rape."

* * *

**You demanded...boy did you demand...So, I updated. I plan on updating either today or tomorrow so look out. Oh, if you want it longer keep feeding me those cookies some of you've been giving me in your reviews. They tasted DE~lious. If you want this story updated review AND vote. It makes me want to update stories...anywho... Enjoy and practice the three R's of fanfiction. Read, Review, and Reread. ^.^  
**


	11. Dizzy in my Head

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

**_You wanted Edward! He's in this chapter!_  
**

* * *

"Jared...I..." Quil really was dumbfound. He had no idea what to say.

"Not right now...Jacob's the one that needs to be healed. I'll tell you about it later." Jared told Quil who nodded his head.

"I..." Jacob started after about two minutes of hard-down crying. "Can I go up to my room? I...need some alone time."

"Sure, but be sure to remember that we're here for you." Emily told him as she wiped his tears off his face with a clean handkerchief. Jacob nodded and quickly rushed up the stairs.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Embry said as soon as he was sure Jacob couldn't here them.

"He needed to get this out." Billy told him.

"No one should hold something like that in." Leah said with a deep frown in place. "Holding it in only hurts worse."

"Leah..." Sam trailed off, with no idea what to say. Emily looked off to the side, feeling guilty.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Seth asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He's strong." Paul told him confidently.

"I just wished he told me." Billy said sadly.

"He'll never trust me again." Embry said with a deep frown.

"Don't exaggerate. It'll turn out fine." Quil said while slinging an arm around Embry's shoulders. "It's not like you had a choice."

"Yea, but he doesn't know that."

MEANWHILE IN JACOB'S ROOM

"I need fresh air." Jacob said to himself as he climbed out of his window. He quickly ran into the woods to find some random place to gather himself. It was easy to go in unnoticed, as most were either in houses or just not paying attention.

He soon came to what was a cliff and decided to sit on the edge while swinging his legs back and forth.

"I can't believe Embry told them." Jacob said out loud. "Just when I was going to get them to treat me my age. One step forward..."

"Ten steps back." A voice said in amusement from besides him. Jacob jumped slightly as he quickly turned to see who it was. He sighed in relief to see Edward grinning at was a fast camping trip.

"Camping trips do not have a time limit on them." Edward told Jacob as he sat down next to him. Jacob looked at him in confusion. "You spoke out loud."

"Oh...I tend to do that." Jacob told him with a light blush. "Did you have fun?"

"As much as I had during all the other ones." Edward told him. "So, what brings you out here?"

"I had to get away from...them...They keep smothering me. I hate it." Jacob told Edward who nodded his head.

"Well, this is a good place to think...or talk."

"Talk?" Now, Jacob was curious.

"If you ever feel the need to talk, you could come here and I'd be here waiting to listen." Edward suggested.

"You'd wait here EVERYDAY?"

"Everyday." Edward repeated.

"You're weird and have no life." Jacob told Edward, who grinned at him. Jacob grinned back. "Thanks for the offer..."

"It was of no consequence."

"There you go talking like you're seventy." Jacob joked about Edward, who shrugged his shoulders with a grin still on his face. "Why DID you come out here?"

"I come here to hunt." Edward told Jacob, then winced inwardly at how he told Jacob the truth.

"What are you hunting?" Jacob asked not reading into Edward's previous sentence.

"I usually go after dear."

"No bear?"

"That's usually Emmett."

"I bet Jasper goes after bunnies. He doesn't look like he would hurt a fly." Jacob joked. Edward laughed.

"You'd be surprised. He's actually the best out of all of us."

"Color me surprised."

"Now, whose starting to sound like an old man?"

"Hanging around you does something to me."

"I could say the same." Edward admitted while looking down the edge of the cliff. Jacob tilted his head.

"What do I do to you? Is it because of my family?"

"You...you make me feel human." Edward confessed as he looked Jacob in his eye. Jacob blushed.

"Wow..."

"..." Edward leaned in slightly. Jacob stood still gazing into his eyes.

"Are...did your eyes just turn from hazel to black?" Jacob asked in confusion, causing Edward to pull back immediately. Edward stood up and was about to leave. "Edward, where ya going?"

"I...have to go. I'll see tomorrow at school." Edward told him, then took off into the woods. Jacob sighed in disappointment.

"I should probably sneak home, too."

He didn't get as far as the edge of the forest before Sam caught him. Just as he thought he was home free, Sam comes out of nowhere (wearing only shorts) and grabs his arm.

"What were you doing on the other side of the line?" Sam asked Jacob angrily. "Didn't we say NOT to do that?"

"Let me go!" Jacob told Sam, whose grip only tighten.

"It's for your own protection. Do you enjoy getting hurt? Is that why you go out of your way to disobey everyone. First nearly getting raped, now this-" Sam was cut off when Jacob punched him in his nose. Sam growled and started to shake in anger when some blood ran down his face. Jacob winced at the iron clad grip on his arm and the fact that his hand might be broken.

"Let him go Sam. Hurting him is not going to do him any good." Embry told him as he and the others walked up to them.

"Yea, calm down." Seth said.

"You heard them. Let me go." Jacob said as he struggled even more.

"I listen to NO ONE. I AM THE ALPHA!" Sam growled out in an wild-animal voice. Jacob winced as he felt his bone about to crack. Embry's eyes narrowed.

"No one is arguing that. I just want Jacob to go home. He'll be punished there. He's not...pack." Embry told Sam.

"Yea, he can't fight back." Paul told Sam, who glared at him. "Sam, calm DOWN." Just when they thought he'd calm down, Jacob opened his mouth.

"Let me go, asshole! No wonder Emily couldn't fight you off-" Jacob was released as Sam shook violently and looked red in his face.

"RUN, JACOB!" Embry shouted. Jacob didn't even question the command as he took off and never looked back. If he did, he would have seen Sam and Embry simultaneously transform into wolves as the rest of the pack stepped back. Embry jumped in front of Sam's path to Jacob and growled.

Meanwhile, Jacob climbed back through his window and sat on his bed. He looked at his hand and saw that it was swelling. His arm looked to be no better. He hoped that no bones were broken or fractured.

His thoughts then turned to Sam. It made him so angry that Sam acted as though he was his father. We're did that jerk get off that he could order him around. Not only that, he was always grabbing Jacob now and hurting him. Even though Jacob admitted to saying unnecessary stuff, it was no reason to hurt him.

"He pisses me off so much." Jacob said out loud as he examined his arm some more. He frowned lightly in surprise when he saw the purple bruise was now black. The swelling had went down as well. His hand was feeling better also. "That's...weird. Could this day get anymore stressful..."

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" His father shouted in anger. "You are grounded for another week also!"

"Shit!"

NEXT DAY

Jacob was surprised to find the bruise gone and his hand only slightly sore. He left a note for his father on his pillow. Then, he quickly got ready for school and ran out the door. He woke up at around 5 in the morning in order to walk slowly to school. He didn't want to run and sweat or ride with the others right now. He thought that he needed space from them.

"Bartender, I really did it this time. Broke my parole to have a good time. When i got home it was 6am the door was locked, so i kicked it in." Jacob sung as he made his way down the dark road. "She was tripping on the bills. I think she was high on some pills. She threw my shit out into the yard. Then, she called me a bum and slapped me real hard."

Jacob looked up when he heard a car honking and saw Edward's car just sitting there. Jacob walked up the car cautiously.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No."

"Somehow I don't believe you..."

"If I were stalking you, I would have hidden or followed you. You just happened to be here at the same time I am."

"So, you randomly park in the middle of the road that's half a mile the opposite of going to school?"

"Yes?"

"Is that an answer or a question."

"Need a ride?"

"My daddy says its dangerous to take rides from strangers, Mister." Jacob said in a babyish tone. Edward grinned at him. "It's dangerous."

"I thought you liked danger?" Edward teased him.

"In that case..." Jacob ran to the passenger side and hoped in. "Gett' up big boy."

"As you wish." Edward did a burn out, then went slightly faster than the normal speed.

"Hell ya!" Jacob exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Edward.

* * *

Edward ended up taking Jacob out to breakfast since they reached town at around 5:55 and school didn't even open til 7 o'clock. Jacob ordered the pancake platter with extra pancakes.

"Yum." Jacob said as he quickly tore into his meal. The waitress's eyes widen as she stared at him. Jacob paused and glanced at her, causing her to blush and rush off. "Nosy, flirty bimbo."

"Flirty?"

"Yea, she was all over you like...like she wanted to bang you all day." Jacob told Edward, who smirked. "Stop with the huge ego. You're not THAT good looking."

"You wound me, Jacob." Edward told him. "And to think, I thought you were adorable."

"I am NOT adorable." Jacob argued. "I'm rugged handsome."

"..." Edward raised an eyebrow at him. Jacob pushed his plate away, feeling full. "To have eaten so fast, you ate so little."

"I thought now that I had no one to steal off my plate, I could eat it all. Those assholes must have programed my body to eat only a little." Jacob told Edward who chuckled.

"It's only 6:10. What do you want to do?" Edward asked Jacob, who shrugged.

"I don't know...how about we get to know each other better." Jacob suggested, earning a leer from Edward. Jacob blushed at the expression on Edward's face. "Not like that, you pervert!"

"Shame..."

* * *

**Thank you all of my reviewers! You love me, you really love me! T.T**

**Special thanks to luna the lunar werewolf and HeidiFox . I WOVE the cookies you have me. Hit me with some more reviews and cookies!**

**Thank you, Jayden for correcting me on Jacob's middle name. Don't know why I wrote the other one that way...**

**TigerDemonOwnz , the next time I update it will be two chapters. One for the main story line, the other for when Jacob was upstairs and Jared explains how he... you know, came to be.**

**Also, expect more Edward! And...+evil laugh+ MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sam drama! If you want this story updated review AND vote. It makes me want to update stories...anywho... Enjoy and practice the three R's of fanfiction. Read, Review, and Reread. ^.^  
**


	12. Spin like a Record

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

**_Spoiler: Edward and Sam W. meet_  
**

* * *

"Now, recap." Jacob told Edward.

"Your favorite movie is John Q; your favorite color is amber; your favorite book is harry potter; your favorite food is pizza; your favorite drink is lemonade; your favorite snack is-"

"Slash addiction." Jacob interjected. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your favorite snack SLASH addiction are Snickers. Your favorite T.V show is something called "Angry Beavers"."

"Still don't know HOW you don't even know the show."

"Your favorite animal is a cat-"

"Kitten."

"Same thing." Edward pointed out.

"Didn't we go over this early, my darling Edward? Kittens are kittens until they become cats; there which, they are hence forth called cats."

"Kitten...Your favorite school subject is chemistry; your favorite fruit is an apple; your favorite vegetable is not one-"

"V-8 Splash IS a vegetable."

"It is not."

"Yes, it is! It has a lot of them in there, so that makes it a vegetable."

"Your logic is hard to argue with." Edward told him sarcastically. Jacob grinned at him. "How about you name somethings about me?"

"Your...um...you like your car?"

"You weren't listening to my questions, were you?" Edward accused with a light glare at a sheepish looking Jacob.

"But they put the brownie-sundae snicker supreme ice cream in my face. How was a suppose to listen to you while eating that?" Jacob told Edward, who rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute enough to get bye on your observed knowledge." Edward told him. Jacob batted his eye lashes at Edward.

"Cute enough for you to buy me another?"

"Lick your lips."

"Huh?" Jacob looked at him in confusion.

"Lick your lips, slowly."

"..." Jacob paused, but did as told. Edward grinned at him lecherously.

"If you lick your ice cream like that, I'll buy you ten more."

"You perverted man!"

* * *

"SHIT! Gotta hide, gotta hide." Jacob chanted as he ducked to the side of Edward's car. He peered around and noticed that Embry and Jared were still standing to the front of the school. "I have to get by...Ed, you take and distract them by being you. While they're hissing, snarling, or growling or whatever, I'll run and BAM! Home free. Hehehe, I'm such a genius."

"..." Edward just shook his head.

"Now, go!" Edward sighed, but did as Jacob told him. Embry and Jared turned and growled at Edward. As soon as they had their heads turned, Jacob ran behind Embry. Just when he thought he was home free, Paul came out of no where and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Jacob..." Paul hissed angrily at him.

"Hey, Paul. Um...how are you? Have a good day?"

"Just keeps getting BETTER and BETTER." Paul growled, causing Jacob to whimper and wonder why not one student besides Edward looked ready to help him. Those punk-asses.

"Put him down." Edward told Paul as he moved to step forward. However, Embry and Jared stepped in front of them.

"You're outnumbered, leech." Paul sneered at Edward. Jacob struggled, trying to pull away from Paul's hold. "Stop moving, Jay."

"Paul..." Jacob whined as he stopped struggling. Suddenly another idea flashed through his head. He relaxed his arm muscles and...val-la! He popped out of his jacket and took off like a bat out of hell.

"Jacob, when I catch your ass-"

"Detention for language, Paul." Paul's science teacher told him as he came out of no where. Paul gritted his teeth. "You have one at lunch for bullying a student and one after school today for your language."

"But-"

"Now, you should hurry on your way to class before I assign you another detention."

AT LUNCH

Jacob was not a wimp...he was just hiding in the gym to eat his lunch without all the noise in the cafeteria and...the reservation , maybe he was SLIGHTLY whimpering, but dam=it! He knew they would have caused a big scene.

"You must not be hungry." Sam W. pointed out as he walked up to a surprised Jacob. Jacob shrugged and put his half eaten sandwich into a nearby prop shoe. Sam W. laughed and gestured to the shoe. "Isn't someone suppose to wear them? What are they suppose to do now?"

"Take it out and eat it." Jacob answered with a smile. They both busted out laughing.

"Jacob." Edward's voice caused both Jacob and Sam to look at the entrance to the gym. "You're through with lunch."

"Why does everything come out as a statement with you rather than a question?" Jacob asked Edward who grinned and shrugged. Edward then turned his attention to Sam W., whose eyes were narrowed at Edward.

_I know what you are and everything about you? Fifthly vampire! You AND the rest of the Cullen!_

_Do you?_ Edward answered in his mind, causing Sam W's eyes to widen.

_You can hear my thoughts?"_

_Thought you knew everything?_

_Does Jacob know what you are?"_

_What does it matter?_

_If you harm-_

_Don't even FINISH that thought! I would NEVER harm him in that way!_

_So, you'd harm him in another way?_

_What is your interest in him about?_

_I won't allow him to be hurt or killed, blood sucker._

_"Blood sucker! How childish...You're not normal either. Are you Sam? The demons you WERE chasing are dead. We killed them. There's no reason for you to be here._

_"Jacob...and everyone else are my reasons. You must-_

"If you guys are going to have a staring contest for the rest of lunch, I might as well got to class early." Jacob told them, breaking their inner conversation. "I should be able to dodge them since they're probably still eating."

"I'll walk with you." Edward told Jacob while glaring at Sam. Jacob didn't' noticed as he grabbed Edward's ice-cold hands and started pulling him along behind him.

"Damn! How many times do I have to tell you to wear gloves or even mittens. Your hands are always so cold."

"You'll warm them up right."

"Ugh! Why do I bother?" Jacob groaned. Sam W. watched as they left. "See ya in gym Sam!"

I must protect Jacob!"

* * *

**Thank you all of my reviewers! You love me, you really love me! T.T**

**Special thanks to my beloved cookie bakers! I can always count on you for cookies, which I WOVE! Hit me with some more reviews and cookies!**

**I've listen to the reviews and instead regularly updated the chapter to one staring Jacob instead of Jared.**

**This brings me to another point. Make suggestions, I read and listen...most of the time...anywho! Please read and REVIEW ALL chapters. I also have a new poll posted so vote, vote, and vote smore! (Get it...no?...right...)  
**

**Evil laugh+ MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sam drama! Enjoy and practice the three R's of fanfiction. Read, Review, and Reread. ^.^  
**


	13. Crazy on a Sunday Night

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

**_Spoiler: Edward and Sam W. meet_  
**

* * *

"How long has this been going on?" Mike whispered to Jacob during the last period of the day, English. They were watching Sam W. and Edward glare at each other and never turning. Somehow, the teacher seemed obvious to it as she gave a speech about grammar.

"They started since the beginning of class." Jacob told him. "Edward's winning because he didn't blink yet. Sam blinked about 5 times now."

"I wonder why they don't like each other?" Mike asked Jacob, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, give me a ride home." Jacob told Mike.

"Sure, but why?"

"Let's just say...it will kill me if you don't." Jacob told him, causing Mike's eyes to widen slightly at how serious he sounded. "They will rip me limb from limb and rape me with my intestines."

"What did you do?"

"I-"

"Should be paying attention in class." The teacher scolded Jacob and Mike, who looked backforward. She stared at them at bit longer, than went back to teaching.

"Didn't say anything to Sam or Edward." Jacob grumbled lowly.

* * *

"Faster, faster." Jacob said as he pulled Mike as they ran towards his car. As soon as Mike unlocked the door, Jacob dove in. "What are you waiting for?"

"I promised Bella a ride home. It seems your old truck is acting up." Mike told him. Jacob croched on the floor. "SHIT!"

"What?"

"The queen bitch of your pose is coming."

"Keep it cool. Act cool. You haven't seen me." Jacob told him quickly. Mike gluped at the glare that he was receiving.

"Um...hi...?"

"Where is Jacob?" Leah asked Mike, who shrugged his shoulders. "Bullshit."

"I haven't se-seen him." Mike mentally hit himself for being afraid of a female. Though, this one was built like an amazon.

"Try again, you little shit." Leah snapped as she leaned towards him maliciously.

"Mike?" Bella looked confused as she walked up to them. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me where Jacob is."

"I told you I don't know-" Mike dodged a punch that Leah threw at him. "What the hell? Are you crazy?"

"Tell me-"

"He said that he doesn't know, Leah." Bella told Leah, who looked at her.

"I didn't ask you-"

"But I'm telling you. Hitting a person that doesn't know anything is asinine. Leave Mike alone. If Jacob wanted you to know where he was, he would have told someone or been with you. Give him his space." Bella told Leah, who glared at her but walked away. Mike stared at Bella in amazement. "Um..a-are we going?"

"Bells, you are so weird." Jacob chirped as he peeped out the window, startling Bella.

"Jacob?"

"In the flesh."

"Why is everyone from the reservation b-bothering me?" Bella asked.

"Get in the car and I'll explain."

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Did you really think that was the smartest thing to do?" Mike asked Jacob who shrugged. "I mean, you still have to meet them when I drop you off."

"You mean IF."

"What?" Mike glanced in the rear view mirror in confusion.

"I'm spending the night at your house, Bella. We have a project to do."

"But, um."

"Please, Bella! I don't want to die!" Jacob pleaded.

"I'll ask my dad, but...I don't know if he'll let me have you over..."

"As long as you try, that's all I ask."

"Kay."

"You do realize that you're avoiding the inevitable, right Jake?"

"Wow...big word-inevitable. So what, I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"What are you going to wear tomorrow for school if you stay at Bella's house?"

"That's where you come in. You're going to bring me a set of your clothes."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm like twice the size of you."

"Tch. Maybe a little but I wouldn't say I'm small."

"Not to mention you're kind of girlie..."

"..."

"I could probably get something from my Mom's closet-ACH! No choking the driver!"

"Jake, let him go!"

* * *

"I don't-" Charlie started, but Jacob cut him off with puppy dog eyes. He poked his bottom lip out.

"Please...I'm new and I REALLY want a good grade. You know I never cause any trouble, Mister Swan. I'm an angel."

"I...I don't-"

"He's too girly to want to kiss or anything with Bella." Mike pointed out, earning a glare from Jacob. Charlie saw his point, but didn't say anything.

"Fine, did you talk to Billy about this?"

"Yes...? Yes, I did." Jacob's eyes darted around the room widely. Charile luckily didn't notice, because Bella tripped on the last bit of stairs on her way down. Mike caught her and held her for a while.

"You can let her go now." Charile told Mike, who blushed but did as was told. "Jacob is defiantly not the one I have to worry about..."

"DAD!"

* * *

**Thank you all of my reviewers! You love me, you really love me! T.T**

**Special thanks to my beloved cookie bakers! I can always count on you for cookies, which I WOVE! Hit me with some more reviews and cookies!**

**I've listen to the reviews and instead regularly updated the chapter to one staring Jacob instead of Jared.**

**This brings me to another point. Make suggestions, I read and listen...most of the time...anywho! Please read and REVIEW ALL chapters. I also have a new poll posted so vote, vote, and vote smore! (Get it...no?...right...)  
**

**Evil laugh+ MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sam drama! Enjoy and practice the three R's of fanfiction. Read, Review, and Reread. ^.^  
**


	14. You make me dance like a fool

**Don't own Twilight...sigh...**

**Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.**

* * *

"You sleep on the couch come night time and this door WILL stay open, I don't care how girlie you are." Charlie told Jacob, who glared at him. "Don't glare at me, young man."

"..."

"Dad..." Bella shooed Charlie at the room. Charlie turned to leave.

"Old man."

"What was that?" Charlie turned around to look at Jacob, who was looking at him innocently.

"I didn't say anything, sir."

"Dad?"

"It's nothing." He turned to leave again.

"Clothes off."

"..." Charlie paused and looked back; when he saw nothing, he turned to leave.

"Touch me."

"..." Charlie glanced back to see Jacob and Bella pulling out their books and materials. He turned to leave again.

"I don't just want sex-" Charlie turned around and saw Jacob gesturing at part of book on her lap. "to play a role in this cell. Many people think just because you're male or female the red blood cell is different."

"Dad?" Charlie looked at Bella, then shook his head and left. When he walked out of ranger, Jacob and Bella giggled.

"You're going to give my dad a heart attack." Bella told Jacob, who just grinned.

"It's what I do." Jacob told Bella. "Fuck with minds."

"Let's get started on our project for real."

FOUR AND HALF HOURS LATER

"Jacob, could you come downstairs." Charlie called Jacob, who did as told. Jacob's eyes widen when he saw a TOO calm Billy.

"Uh..." What does one say in this kind of situations. "The devil made me do it?"

"..." Billy took a deep breath. "Get in the car."

"My books-"

"Bella will bring them to school tomorrow." Charlie offered. Jacob glared at him, but did as Billy told him. The ride home seemed hours long and cold...really quiet and cold.

"The devil made you do it? Do you think this is a joke! Do you enjoy me worrying my head off because I don't know if you're fucking dead or not!" Shit! Billy's cussing. Not good. "You want everyone to see you as an adult, yet you pull this shit."

"Dad, I-"

"Shut up! Just shut your fucking mouth! I've had it up to here with your shit! I've done everything I can to keep you safe and this is how you repay me. All you had to do was go to school and come straight home. Instead, the first thing I find in the morning is that shity note you wrote, then Paul said you were with a leech! Then, I couldn't find you ANYWHERE! I called Charlie to see if he could help me, then come to find out you've decided to abandon your curfew AND punishment AND SURPRISE DISOBEY ME! I'm tired Jacob! I am so tired!"

"Dad...I...I'm sor-"

"Save your sorry for someone who believes any of the shit that spews out your mouth." Billy cut him off. Jacob's eyes widen in surprise. Billy never spoke this way to him. "Maybe it would have been easier if one of the others lived instead. At least, they were well behaved."

"..." Tears filled Jacob's eyes and he bit his lower lip. That was a HUGE fucking low blow.

"Go to your room and TRY to stay there. I want to see there in the morning. From now on, its my way. You've lost your privileges to everything. You're to go to school, then come home. No phone calls or hanging out with your friends. You're NOT to leave this house without my permission. Go. I'm sick of seeing you." Billy waved Jacob away. Jacob quickly ran up the stairs. He slammed the door and jumped on his bed.

He tried not to cry, he really did. But he couldn't help it. Hell, if your dad just told you that he wished you'd died wouldn't you. He felt sorrow and rage intertwine.

Maybe it would have been easier if one of the others lived instead. At least, they were well behaved.

FLASHBACK

"Jacob, get back here." His mother scolded him as she picked him up. "Don't scare me like that. It's dangerous to go in the road. Please, promise Mommy you won't do that again."

"Pomise, Mommy." Jacob told her, then sealed it with a kiss. His mother smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Let's go. Your father and sisters are waiting for us." She told him as she walked them to the car. She put Jacob in his booster seat and fasten him in. His sister, Rebbecca, played a small tickling game with him as they pulled off onto the road.

"Can I have the biggerest Ice ceam cone there?" Jacob asked his father, who sighed.

"Ask your mother."

"Mom?"

"I don't know about the biggest, but you can get a small one."

"Kay, love you Mommy."

"Love you Mommy." Rachel mocked Jacob, who stuck his tongue out at him. "Mommy's boy."

"Daddy's baby!" Jacob shouted back. Rebbecca rolled her eyes. "Mommy!"

"Tattle-tail!" Rachael told him. "Tell him tattle-tailing is bad, Daddy."

"Don't be a tattle-tail."

"Billy." His mother scolded. "Rachael, stop bothering your brother. There is nothing wrong when telling on someone whose done something bad. If you don't like it, don't do something bad. Jacob, we do not stick our tongues out at people young man. Now, apologize."

"But he's a big baby."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I hate you!"

"BAby!"

"Don't make me stop-"

It was all sort of blurry. Jacob could FEEL the car's every bump as it flipped over several times and stopped...at a tree upside down. He remember crying for his Mommy, who kept whispering in a pained voice Jacob's lullaby that she sung for him every night since he was a baby.

"It's alright Jacob...close your eyes...  
Feel safe inside...Mommy's gonna..." She sung as she climbed out of the front seat. She whimpered at the bloody manged mess that were her daughters as she checked their pulse. She paused to mourn, but then smelt...gas?

"Mommy!" Jacob whimpered and wiggled. He stopped when his arm, leg, and head started hurting even worse. She quickly went to him while starting to sing lightly. She carefully lowered him right side up. Jacob heard Billy groan, then looked around. He started screaming when he saw his sisters' body.

"No! Honey, look at Mommy. Look at Mommy." She told Jacob as she picked him up and struggled to get the jammed door open. She ended up crawling under dead daughter's body and kicking open the back window. As soon as she made it out, she collapsed as emergency workers ran up to them. The back of the car caught on fire. They got Billy out in time, but the body of the girls burnt until the fire trucks arrived. They rushed the three survivors (the other driver, who was drunk died) to the hospital.

His mother died on the way over. They said she died from her ribs puncturing her lungs and massive head trauma. It was a miracle she wasn't already gone. His father was paralyzed from the waist down and suffered a concussion. Jacob suffered a concussion, a broken arm and leg, and extensive bruising.

END of FLASHBACK

He remember how his hard his father cried. Would he have cried that hard if it was just Jacob gone?

"Why am I thinking this? Depression makes me stupid." Jacob sniffed as he tried to go to sleep.

Maybe it would have been easier if one of the others lived instead. At least, they were well behaved.

* * *

**Thank you all of my reviewers! You love me, you really love me! T.T**

**Special thanks to my beloved cookie bakers! I can always count on you for cookies, which I WOVE! Hit me with some more reviews and cookies!**

**I've listen to the reviews and instead regularly updated the chapter to one staring Jacob instead of Jared.**

**This brings me to another point. Make suggestions, I read and listen...most of the time...anywho! Please read and REVIEW ALL chapters. I also have a new poll posted so vote, vote, and vote smore! (Get it...no?...right...)  
**

**Evil laugh+ MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sam drama! Enjoy and practice the three R's of fanfiction. Read, Review, and Reread. ^.^  
**


	15. Forget How to Breathe

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANKS

GeminiLogan12

REJ624

Cutielovintwifan

unwanted- angel

OrlandosLover2009

ShantelCall26

baldy911

WinterValentine

luna the lunar werewolf

TigerDemonOwnz

Black-Luna

darkhound

RubenUchiha

Chriscro165

cynthiacyvon

alphapup0909

Jayden

Watermelondrea

Wolfworrier911

HinaLuvLuvChan

reddoggie

Storylover158

twilightreaderaddict

inumoon3

HeidiFox

kitty tokyo uzumaki

**Thanks for the reviews even if this story is ending. YES, THIS is the LAST chapter... sorry people...read the author note for more...**

* * *

"Wake up. Get ready for school. Breakfast is on the table. You have 40 minutes to be ready and out of here." Billy told Jacob, who nodded and did as told. Billy left the room and went back downstairs.

_Maybe it would have been easier if one of the others lived instead. At least, they were well behaved._

"..." Jacob sighed as he took a cold shower. It wasn't that "Jacob Jr" was acting up (pun intended); he just wanted to feel alive. The cold water did its job as it woke him up all the way and made him feel normal. He could sleep well last night. All he did was dream about her mother and sisters and sweat. Hell, he was so hot, he thought the bed would catch on fire due to him.

He put on a t-shirt and some black jeans and his black sneakers. He pulled his hair into a tight pony-tail, as he usually wore it. He then grabbed his backpack, took a deep breath, and went downstairs. He paused to view Billy at the table reading a newspaper. Jacob silently grabbed some toast and egg and ate it quickly.

As soon as he finished, a horn honked outside. He picked up his backpack again and went outside.

"STRAIGHT BACK HERE AFTER SCHOOL." Billy told him sternly and loudly. Jacob nodded his head and continued out the door.

The ride to school was quiet and tense. The others tried to talk to Jacob, but it was in vain. Once they reached the school, Jacob jumped out of the van and took off into the school.

"He hates me..." Embry whined sadly.

"You're you. He can't hate you." Seth told Embry, who shook his head.

"He can and does."

"I think he's pissed at all of us." Leah pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

WITH JACOB

"..." Jacob sat down and let his head hit the desk with a thump.

"Ouch." Sam W.'s voice winced for Jacob, who looked up startled. Jacob then blushed slightly. "What's the matter?"

"What's NOT the matter?" Jacob rephrased the question, then answered. "I have no life anymore."

"..." Sam W. raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm grounded for the rest of my natural life! Plus, I can't even have friends anymore except during school." Jacob told him as he placed his head back on his desk. "...maybe...I..."

"It'll be fine. When my dad was pissed at me, he used to do outrageous punishments and tell me all sorts of things. He didn't mean it. When...when he died, all...all he could tell me was to be safe." Sam W. said with a wry grin on his face. His eyes were slightly glazed over. "I realized that's all he's been trying to do...he wasn't the best father, but he kept me alive and healthy."

"You miss him a lot-never mind! That's a stupid question." Jacob quickly amended. Sam W. sighed.

"Yea...but...I'm gonna be okay. You're going to be okay. Cherish your father, Jake." Sam W. told Jacob as he leaned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know he cherishes you. He'd have to be crazy not to."

"Sam...I..."

"Hello!" Alice's voice startled them, breaking them apart. Jacob blushed as he looked at her in confusion and embarrassment.

"Alice?"

"And Jasper!" She trilled.

"Hello." Japser greeted quietly.

"What are you too doing here? This isn't your homeroom?" Jacob asked in confusion with a light frown.

"I actually wanted to give you this." Alice said as she gave Jacob a beautiful brown teddy bear. Jacob took it with slightly glassy look over his eyes. "Jacob?"

"I...I'm sorry...this just...it looks like my old...bear...that..." Jacob swallowed thickly. "That my...mom made me."

"What happened to it?" Sam W. asked, then winced at the pain expression that crossed Jacob's face. He mentally slapped and punched himself. "I mean-"

"It burned up in the accident." Jacob answered quietly. He took a deep breath and gave Alice a giant genuine grin (AN: Say that 6 times fast. Bet you can't.) "Thanks Alice. Thanks for your random gift."

"It's no problem and knew you would like it." Alice told him with a happy grin. Sam W. glared at her, but did nothing to ruin Jacob's now good mood. Even Japser looked like he was sort of happy, either that or in less pain. "We must be going. Eat lunch with us today."

"I...I can't...the others won't..." Jacob looked at her apologetically.

"They won't be able to be here duing lunch." Alice told him. "They'll be gone."

"And how do you know?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"I just know." She told him with an air of mystery as she started towards the door with an extra bounce in her step. Then again, when did Alice NOT bounce.

"Did you hire someone to kill them?"

"You're so funny, Jay." Alice laughed as she glanced back at him.

"I may be pissed at them, but I don't want them killed." Jacob shouted as they walked through the door. He could hear Alice laughing as she continued to her homeroom. He sighed and put his bear into his backpack. He then glanced at Sam W. who was glaring at the door. "Weird, huh?"

"More than you know..."

DURING LUNCH

"..." Jacob was just walking into the lunchroom when he was grabbed by his arm and dragged. He turned, expecting it to be Alice, but was surprised when it was Rosalie? "Uh..."

"Shut it." She told Jacob in a surprisingly teasing voice. "Don't think you can act stupid just because I KIND of like you."

"Wouldn't want you to regret it." Jacob joked as they sat down.

"Hello, Jacob." Edward greeted with a smile. Jacob smiled back at him. They kept smiling at each other until...

"Hell, they might as well kiss and get it over with. Right, Jaz?" Emmett commented.

"I agree. They feel-look sort of lustful." Jasper agreed quietly. Jacob blushed and started to eat. Edward glared at his two "brothers".

"The prom is in a couple of weeks! Can you believe it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"What dress are you gonna wear?" Rosalie asked Jacob, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you take me where you shop at...I think it was called Bitches-R-Us? Or was it called Acrawl and Fletch (AN: sexual reference)?" Jacob asked her. Emmett busted out laughing while Alice giggled. Edward and Japser grinned. Rosalie surprisingly shrugged.

"You're witty."

"Good or Bad?" Jacob asked.

"I haven't decided yet, human. You're good for Ed-"

"SOOO...We totally have to go shopping for you." Alice loudly interrupted Rosalie.

"Can't. Grounded for the rest of my life. I probably won't even be allowed to go to the prom." Jacob said with a deep frown on his face.

"Is it my fault?" Edward asked worriedly. _It's my stupid fault...maybe I shouldn't have done it...maybe Dad is right...my sisters would have been less trouble._ "They would not."

"Huh?" Jacob looked at Edward in confusion.

"They would not want you unhappy. Your..father will probably...let your punishment go. He was probably just frighten over everything." Edward told Jacob. He mentally cursed himself for almost giving his self away.

"I hope your right..." Jacob said as he went back to eating his lunch.

The rest of the school day was a boring blue. Sam W. and Dean weren't there. Not that Jacob didn't love his other friends, but Dean mixed with the others were hilarious. And Sam W...well Jacob wouldn't lie and say he wasn't good eye candy during warm ups and exercising. Hell, Jacob was like a cheerleader when they were playing baseball the other day.

Jacob quietly climbed into Paul's car with the rest and sat down as they drove off.

Of course, I wonder what Edward would look like in gym. He's pale, but man! I bet he's got that lean sexy look going for him. Having Sam and Edward BOTH in gym would be the greatest and worse thing every to happen to Jacob. Downside being that "Jacob Jr." would never want to go to sleep. He too would be at full attention. Would it be worth it...No! Not with Dean and Mike around. Jacob would never hear the end of it from them.

"We're here." As soon as Seth said that, Jacob jumped out of the car and ran inside his house. He ran pass his dad and up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut just to piss his dad off and collapsed onto his bed. After lying there for about five minutes, there was a knock at his door.

"Piss off, Dad." Jacob shouted, earning a chuckle. "Correction. Piss off, Embry!"

"Jay, I just wanna talk." Embry said as he picked-I mean opened the door.

"I said fuck off!" Jacob told him. "I'm not allowed to have a smothered life anymore."

"Please...please...I..." Embry begged as he dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you EVER again." Jacob told him with a look of hatred on his face.

"Baby...I'm sorry...please don't hate me." Embry told Jacob as he looked down. "I'm sorry that I've been a bad brother...but...I couldn't help but tell them. Please, believe me Jacob! It kills me that you hate me. I've been with you since you were born and..."

"You told them, Em...I could handle ANY secret being told...but that one...and you broke your promise the same day...it hurts..."

"I know...and I'm sorry." Embry got off the floor and walked up to Jacob, who turned to look out the window. "Jacob...I...you know those meetings and stuff...that we have to do?"

"Yea?" Jacob turned back to Embry in interest. Embry took a deep breath.

"The "pack"...Sam...the others... me...we're...werew-"

"EMBRY!" Paul's voice rang out in anger as he snatched Embry by his arm. "We have meeting to attend to. Let's go."

With that said Paul dragged a placid Embry away from a protesting Jacob. Jacob groaned and flopped back on his bed. Just when he was about to learn...

WITH THE PACK

"Are you fucking stupid?" Sam shouted in anger at Embry, who was silent. Sam growled. "Answer me. ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! CAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I'M COMING UP WITH RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm not stupid...you might not value YOUR brother, but I do mine. I CARE if mine hates me." Embry answered quietly. "It hurts...it hurts so bad...like there's a hole in my heart. You guys didn't lose anyone, but a friend when we pissed Jay off...I...he's my brother..."

"Embry." Sam's gaze and voice soften with sympathy. "This is not the right way to gain his affections."

"I know...I..." Embry trailed off and sighed. "Can I go on my patrol now?"

"Yea. You're on duty with Paul." Sam told him. "Embry...he still loves you. No matter how bratty and pissed off he is, there's not one bone of hate for you in Jay's body."

"Thanks, Sam..."

* * *

**AN: About what I said at the top...its a lie. That was a joke. Next time, I need more cookies... . **

**Oh, and Sorry, I haven't updated in a while...been busy with...life and stuff...anyway...updates will now start rolling in. Oh, and feel free to give ANY suggestions. Next chapter should be up within two days times and...Jacob's depressed almost has sex with Edward, Sam W. copes a feel, Bella and Mike get closer, Embry goes into a mini depression, MORE TO COME!**


	16. Shine like Gold

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

Last time, I played a cruel joke on my readers...and LMAO! But seriously, I'm shocked by how many doubted me at the beginning! Shame on you! A good author does not stop until the job is done, they are killed, or I run out of cookies...anywho...here's the next update!

Oh, and SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY ONE FLAMER! THANKS FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE OUT OF 240 AND GROWING REVIEWERS!

OMO!

PS. Next time, have the balls to sign in or get an account so can at least feel insulted...

**Oh, and I'm in need of a Beta Reader for this story! If anyone's interested, PM me.**

* * *

"Wake up. Get ready for school. Breakfast is on the table. You have 40 minutes to be ready and out of here." Billy told Jacob, who nodded and did as told. Billy left the room and went back downstairs.

Maybe it would have been easier if one of the others lived instead. At least, they were well behaved.

"..." Jacob sighed as he took a cold shower. It had been the same routine for the past days and frankly...Jacob was sick of it. Wake up, shower, eat, school, home, sleep. If it wasn't for the interaction at school, Jacob would feel like a robot. Plus, his father was acting as this was normal. "This shit is getting tiring..."

"..." Jacob was about to grab a piece of toast and leave to wait on the porch like he usually does, when Billy called his name.

"Sit down and eat a full breakfast." His father told him.

"Toast is fine." Jacob told him.

"I noticed you've been eating toast for the past week." His father stated, earning a snort.

"I'm fine. I'm use to getting the minimum of things around here." Jacob told his father who sighed. "I know, you're thinking that Rebbecca or Rachael would have eaten everything, but they're not here. They're dead."

".." His father looked at him in shock. Just then the horn honked for Jacob's ride and he ran out the door. Billy sighed sadly. Where did I go wrong...?

MEANWHILE IN THE BAT MOBILE...I MEAN PAUL'S CAR

Embry kept shooting glances at Jacob, who pointedly ignored everyone. When they got to school and out the car, Embry grabbed Jacob and pulled him to the side.

"What the hell man?" Jacob exclaimed. Paul and the others shot Embry a look.

"I...I need to talk to you. Please..." Embry told Jacob, then said to Paul and the others. "I won't tell...I...I just need to talk to him...alone."

"I-" Paul started, but was cut off when Leah punched him in his arm. "OW!"

"Let them talk. Let's go." Leah told them. They left with Paul glancing back with warnings on his face.

"Jay, I miss you..."

"Em..." Jacob trailed off. In truth, he missed Embry a lot. Embry was like his older brother. Someone for him to hold no matter what... And right now...he really needed that hug.

As if he read his mind, Embry pulled Jacob into a hug. Jacob was stiff at first, then relaxed into it.

"I'm still pissed at you." He told Embry after a while. Embry chuckled and pulled back. He dug his hand into his backpack and pulled out two snickers bar. "Well...a little less pissed. Em...I...I missed you to...but...I...we need to talk some more."

"I...understand." Embry said as his face fell. His smile returned when Jacob took the snickers.

"Still have to talk."

"Roger."

"Dodger." Jacob then snorted. "We really have to stop doing that...anyway, I have to get to class...See you..." 

* * *

"This is just retarded." Jacob whispered to Bella who giggled.

"Please, face forward, Mister Black." The science teacher with a glare said. Jacob turned back around and sighed. He heard chuckling and looked at Edward. Edward was staring at the teacher, so Jacob licked his tongue out at him.

"If you aren't going to use it for more...useful activities, then maybe you should put it up." Edward teased Jacob, who put his tongue up and grinned.

"More useful things, huh? Naughty..."

"Take the time to look into your micro-scopes and classify each cell part." The teacher finished as he sat down behind his desk and started typing on his laptop. Edward looked through the microscope.

"Looks like we have a plant cell to classify." Edward answered. Jacob shrugged. "Let's list all the body parts."

"Outside, inside, and that sticky stuff. Oh, and I'm sure there's penis somewhere in there." Jacob answered. Edward gave him a blank stare. "What? I was joking. Jeez...there's the cytoplasm, nucleus, and-"

The fire alarm went off. The teacher immediately jumped up and directed the students to calmly exit the classroom through the hall and out the school. Unfortunately, no one listen. Jacob was swept up in a river of panicked students and got separated from Edward.

Once they were outside, he looked around for Edward who was still no where to be seen.

"Are you okay, Jay?" Paul and the others asked as they walked up to him. Jacob stiffen, but nodded his head. The others let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, this is great." Mike exclaimed as he grabbed and noogied Jacob from behind.

"Only you would think a fire is great." Jessica told Mike as she shook her head. Jacob pulled away with a glare and fixed his hair.

"Yes, no stupid assignment tonight!" Dean exclaimed as he walked up with Sam W. Jessica, Bella, Angela, and Jacob shared a look.

"Make that two." Jacob said flatly.

"No finishing that test." Tyler said happily as he walked up to them. He got a high five from Mike and Dean.

"Three." Bella said.

"Hey, no one got hurt." Dean told them. "So, its fine."

"Still..." Jessica trailed off with a sigh. "I hate fires."

"Me too." Jacob added quietly.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Sam W. told Jacob who blushed lightly. The pack shifted their glances between Sam W. and Jacob. They did not like what they saw. Sam W. smelt different. Like he wasn't all human...so did his brother.

"Me too...I mean, I'm glad that you're okay." Jacob answered.

"I'm glad that you're okay, too Jacob." Dean said as he popped up next to Jacob and placed a kiss on his cheeks. Jacob went red with irritation and embarrassment.

"DEAN!"

"I like him." Jared stated with a grin. Jacob glared at Jared who shrugged. He then noticed Paul staring really hard at Dean with glazed over eyes. The others saw his worried expression and followed it back at Paul.

"Paul?" Quil called as he pushed him lightly. Paul snapped out of his staring and took off through the crowd.

"Okay...that wasn't weird at all." Dean stated. He jumped when Leah growled at him. "Woah, down girl!"

"That wasn't funny." With that said, she left with Paul. Jacob frowned lightly.

"Are they ditching school?" Mike asked. "Cause if they are, I say we do the same."

"Can't..." Jacob frowned. He jumped when Sam W. touched his cheek and looked up. They stared into each others eyes.

"Oh, how I love thee." Dean said in a dramatic voice as he pulled Mike to him. Mike fake swooned.

"Then gaze into my eyes so that I may gaze into thee."

"I gaze."

"As I..."

"Idiot." Jacob said as he pushed them. They laughed as they let each other go.

"At least, its a nice sunny day outside." Jessica pointed out with a smile. "No rain. Now, that would suck."

"You know who else sucks?" Dean asked suddenly. "MY MOM!"

"Sorry, I let him watch cartoons without giving him is medication." Sam W. told everyone, earning a laugh from them and a pout from Dean.

"Jay, can I talk to you...again." Embry asked Jacob who nodded his head. They walked away from everyone. "There's...so...much I want want to tell you. I really do...but..."

"They won't let you."

"Yea. Jacob, you may or may never know about it...but please don't let that stop us from hanging out." Embry told Jacob who sighed and looked away. "You're my-like a brother to me, and I don't think that should change."

"It...didn't. I'm just pissed at you, but it'll go away..." Jacob admitted. "I can't say the same for my father and the pack. I...I can't stand leaving with him anymore."

"You should say that about him." Embry told Jacob, who snorted.

"He's ruining what little life I have."

"He just wants to protect you."

"So, you're defending him?"

"No, I-Snickers?" Embry offered Jacob a Snicker. Jacob rolled his eyes, but took it.

"I'm not going to let you keep on getting away with that."

"you're lucky that you're you. If it were anyone else from the pack, I'd still be pissed at them." Jacob pointed out. Embry grinned and pulled him into a hug. Jacob stumbled forward and they both fell to the ground with Jacob on the top.

"Look! They're about to have sex!" Said the voice of a soon to be murdered Dean. Jacob jumped up and chased after him. "Rape!"

"Can't rape the willing." Jared pointed out.

"Oh, I'm willing, but I don't want me and Jacob's first time to be too rough-agh!" Jacob jumped on Dean's back and started choking him from behind.

"Let him go!"

"He's turning blue!"

"Get him, Jay."

"Don't encourage him, Seth."

* * *

**AN: Review people review! It's what keeps me ALIVE...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...Jacob's depressed almost has sex with Edward, Sam W. copes a feel, Bella and Mike get closer, Embry goes into a mini depression, MORE TO COME! PS...didn't say WHEN I was gonna right it in...but its soooon...hehehehe...  
**


	17. Buzz like a Bee

Let's say that Jacob was the youngest of the pack (besides Collin and Brady)FYI: Seth will be two years older then him in this fic. He's also the shortest. The pack believes that he won't even "change/phase". They all treat him like...well the baby. This all takes place before Bella comes. Jacob will start school at the same time as she does. Main Pairings are: Jacob/Edward, One-sideOC/Jacob, Bella/Mike Side Pairing are normal: Alice/Jasper, Ros/Emm, Car/Eme, etc.

* * *

**I'm in need of a Beta Reader for this story! If anyone's interested, PM me.**

* * *

"..." Great...another reason for Billy to be pissed at me. Jacob thought as he went through a lecture of how to respect and treat another student, especially during a fire alarm.

"Do you understand, Mister Black?" The principle asked in with a stern look on his face. Jacob nodded his head, trying to not look bored.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry about this. I will NEVER do it again. I don't know what happened, but your words opened my eyes. I HAVE been a delinquent. However, from this day forth, I will improve myself AND my grades." Jacob told the principle who smiled at him and nodded his head. Really? This poor sucker fell for my speech! How sad...

"I'm glad to hear that. I was going to give you detention, but I'll let you leave with a warning..." YES! "And a call to your father." NO! NO! NO! "You're dismissed."

LATER ON THE RIDE HOME IN PAUL'S CAR WITH QUIL DRIVING

"This is all Dean's fault. I'll KILL HIM." Jacob mumbled as he plotted Dean's demise. "First, I'll tie him to a chair...then I peel his finger nails and toe nails off one...by...one...then I'll break his fingers, then toes, then arms, then legs, then knees, then ribs...I'll cut his tongue out and force him to swallow it and quickly tape his mouth of with the GOOD kind of duck tape. Not the bad kind...no...I'll spare no expenses...heheheh..."

"..." Everyone stared at Jacob in horror as he continued telling what he'd do to Dean.

"Let's make sure he stops watching R-rated movies." Seth whispered to the others who nodded his head.

When they pulled up the Billy's house, Billy was on the porch glaring and waiting. Jacob got out of the car and headed to the house.

"You've got anything to say?" Billy asked Jacob, who flinched, before he could walk into the house.

"..."

"No excuse this time, surprising..."

"What do you want me to say? You already know what happened?"

"Good thing I do, you might lie about it."

"Fuck off, old man. Not today." Jacob told Billy, who growled.

"DON'T YOU SWEAR AT ME!" Billy shouted at Jacob, who glared at Billy. "Go to your room and DON'T come down unless I call you."

"So, do the same thing I've been doing...right..." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You want a different punishment?" Billy asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Punishment? Oh, you mean prison. What could be worse?"

"How about I call Sam over here and have him beat your ass start with a belt?" Billy asked Jacob, who looked at him in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"He already has..." Sam said quietly a he walked up to them with a belt in hand. "Jay..."

"Really? Really?" Jacob shouted at Billy, completely pissed. "I'm 16."

"That makes it even more right." Billy told him.

"That doesn't even make sense. Are you really serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"If only. If...if you let Sam beat me...I'll hate you forever." Jacob said in a deadly silent voice. Billy and Sam looked at him in shock. He'd never taken that tone with ANYONE. "I'd hate you for the beating...for the unjust punishment...for not listening to me...for...for wishing I was dead!"

Jacob ran into the house, up the stairs, and into his room where he locked his door. He grabbed a bag and threw in a bunch of outfits. If Billy allowed Sam to lay ONE finger on him, Jacob was leaving. Not running away, he had nothing to run for. He was just leaving all this drama shit behind.

_Maybe it would have been easier if one of the others lived instead. At least, they were well behaved._

"Maybe it WOULD have been easier..."

MEANWHILE WITH BILLY AND SAM

"Billy." Sam sighed and trailed off. He laid a comforting hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Have I been unfair?"

"I...couldn't tell you that, Billy..." Sam answered truthfully. "I...I'm gonna leave...do...you still..."

* * *

**AN: VOTE YES OR NO TO JACOB GETTING A SPANKING! YOUR VOTES COUNT! YOU CAN VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS OR ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE! **

**Review people review! It's what keeps me ALIVE...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...Jacob's depressed almost has sex with Edward, Sam W. copes a feel, Bella and Mike get closer, Embry goes into a mini depression, MORE TO COME! PS...didn't say WHEN I was gonna right it in...but its soooon...hehehehe...  
**


	18. Just the Thought of You

"I think I need a little me time..." Jacob said as he packed his bags with clothes, some snacks he kept hidden in his room, his knife Paul gave him for his birthday last year, and...his mother's necklace. One of the few things Jacob still had of hers that was untarnished. He decided to wait until night when there was meeting of the elders and shit to runaway.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Meeting. Back later." Were the short terse words of his father from downstairs. Jacob didn't answer. As soon as he heard the door closed, Jacob went downstairs, grabbed some more food and left. He ran and ran and ran so far. Okay...techincally, he only made it on the other side of the cullens house. He shivered as he crawled into a cold cave. He laid his clothes down as a buffer from the cold stone his self. He shivered again.

"It's not too bad..." He whispered. "I just need to get away...+yawn+...for awhile."

Jacob fell into an uncomfortable exhausive sleep. Around the middle of the night, it started to rain heavily. When he woke up in the morning, he was shivering cold and hungry.

"I...I'm so...so-sssso...c-cc-c-cold..." Jacob whispered as he shivered heavily. He winced as he tried to move. It was like his body had locked up and would budge. He sniffed lightly.

"Jacob." He thought he heard a voice call out his name. "Jacob."

"Damn!" Jacob said, then sneezed. _I can't do anything right!_

He looked up when a shadow stood over him.

"Sam?"

"And Dean!" Dean said with a grin; he then noticed what state Jacob. "Let's take you back to our little home shall we?"

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO BE SO IRRSPONSIBLE?" Sam W. shouted at Jacob who glared at him.

"Look. I needed some time to myself."

"Then you could've stayed in your room."

"I wanted to be compleletly by myself."

"In the woods, in the winter sleeping in caves?"

"I was doing completely fine."

"Jacob, you're under three heavy blankets with your feet in hot water and you're sniffing. You couldv'e had severe hypothermia if we hadn't found you."

"I didn't ask for you help. Besides, how did you know where I was?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is? If you're just gonna yell and shout at me as if I'm a fuckin' five year old, then I'll just get my shit and leave." Jacob shouted angrily as he threw the covers off of him and stood up. However, he stood up too fast and got dizzy. Lucikly, Sam W. caught him before he hit the floor. He gently let Jacob down, back onto the couch.

"Don't get on him, Sam. We're not angels." Dean told Sam from the doorway he was leaning against. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone...and it's not us."

"..." Sam W. looked at Jacob with a light frown, then walked off towards a backroom. Jacob looked at him, then Dean who shrugged.

"He'll work out what he wants to say. Till then, I believe I heard you say the other day that you could whoop my ass in Mortal Kombat?"

WITH BILLY AND THE TRIBE

"Calm down, Billy." Sam told Billy who was mummbling to his self in dispare.

"He's gone...he's gone...what if something's happened to him." Billy said panickly.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Jared said outloud.

"That may be true, but...its hard to pick up on any scent since it rain so heavily outside." Sam told him. He winced at yet another panick of Billy. "I'm sorry, Billy. The best we can do is look through the forest...We can't relay on scent."

"Maybe...maybe there's another way." Embry told them with a light frown. He took a deep breath and continued. "We ask the leeches for help. They...could be of great help."

"I refuse." Sam told Embry with a deep frown. "We'll be fine on our own."

* * *

**Sorry about the quick very short updated. My computer died on me, taking a lot of my stuff...She was a good computer...I've had her since I was 14...Goodbye... it was probably time for an upgrade anyway...but I loved it...anyway, expect another upgrade soon. Oh, and next chapter, I want who ever wants to be my beta take it and beta it. Then send it to me at Sliver angel99 aol .com. The best one is the one that I will use as my chapter.**


	19. AU

**WHO HAD TWO THUMBS AND A COMPUTER TO TYPE AND UPDATE CONSTANTLY FROM NOW? THIS AUTHOR! I GOT A COMPUTER AND I GOT AN UPDATE TO MAKE! THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS AND NEW REVIEWERS! I WANT THIS TO BE THE FIRST STORY I ACTUALLY FINISH! KISSES TO YOU ALL!  
**


	20. Can Drive Me Wild

**Hello, fans! Thanks for the wait! Hope its worth it.**

* * *

"Um...so warm..." Jacob said as he snuggled futher into his pillow. He threw his legs over the pillow to straddle it, causing the pillow to shift and moan-what a minute! This pillow was strange! Jacob felt so tired though.

"Yea, that's it, Baby." Dean's husky voice mumbled, causing Jacob's eyes to shoot wide open.

"Dean!" Jacob shouted in horror and confusion. He subconsciously shifted the rest of the way onto Dean, who grabbed a hold of Jacob's hips to steady him. Sam slammed the door open and saw a half naked Dean underneath a flushed Jacob who only had his boxers on.

"A little privacy would be nice, Bro." Dean said as he motioned to where Jacob sat on him. "Big bro needs his privacy-ack!"

Jacob reached down and started choking Dean, who tried to pull his hands from around his neck. Sam W. banged his head a couple of times against the wall before deciding to help his idiot of a brother.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Jacob shouted as he tried to get out of Sam W.'s grip to finish choking Dean to death. Dean sat up on the bed while rubbing his sore and bruised neck.

"I like it rough, but there's a limit-ack!" Jacob got loose and managed to punch Dean in the throat before Sam W. got him successfully out of the room. Dean fell back on his bed gasping in pain.

"Let me go! I'm calm." Jacob told Sam W. who sighed, but did as he said. However, he shot Jacob a warning glare when Jacob took a step back towards Dean's room. Jacob sighed and flopped down onto the couch. He blinked as he realized that he was feeling to much against his skin and noticed that he was almost naked. He blushed as he ran into a nearby room and slammed the door shut.

"Jacob?" Sam W. called, then frowned when he heard shuffling in what was his room. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Clothes." Jacob answered as he looked through Sam W.'s dresser. He paused when he saw a strange book in the first drawer. He shook his head, continued his search, and found a white t-shirt and some jeans. Once he opened the door, he peeped out and noticed Sam W. wasn't waiting outside for him. He was about to shout for Sam W. when he heard some talking and movement in the kitchen. He quietly crept up to listen.

"Can you be serious for once in your life! We can't let him leave here today! I had a dream about it! He has to stay here! I'll lock him up if I have to!" Sam W. told Dean, who sighed.

"I suppose if he doesn't agree to stay we can keep him locked up as the last resort." Dean agreed. "But only as a last resort."

"There is no other resort. He stays of his own free will or we lock him up. Either way, he stays."

"Sam..."

"And that little perverted stunt that you pulled certainly won't help him want to stay." Sam W. snared at Dean, who rolled his eyes.

_So, they're like...kidnappers or something._ Jacob thought slightly terrified. _But they haven't hurt me or anything...It's not like Billy's rich or has leeway with important people. What would make them want to keep me locked up...its really creepy...I think I should go..._

With that thought, Jacob put on some shoes by the front door and opened it quietly and unnoticeable. Well...as quiet and unnoticeable as one can with a squeaky door in the middle of a breezy snowing winter.

"JACOB?" Sam W. and Dean's voice called in unison as they walked out the kitchen. Jacob took off in a ran. Dean and Sam W. looked at each other, then took off after Jacob with a curse.

"JACOB, WAIT!" Sam W. voice shouted after Jacob who had a good 17 ft lead on them.

"Yea, come back!"

"Like hell! You guys wanna lock me up! Back off!" Jacob shouted as he kept running. He noticed the location as he ran. They were just outside of town, not even half a mile away.

"There's a reason. Just stop and listen." Sam W. pleaded with Jacob, who kept running.

"NO!" Jacob shouted while looking back. "OOF!"

He collided with what felt like a brick wall.

"Jacob?" A familiar voice said Jacob's name causing him to look up and his eyes widen.

* * *

**Short and sweet. or too short and sweet...hm...review please!**


	21. Author Note

HUGE AUTHOR NOTE!

SORRY, HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN A WHILE. Been busy with work and bills...sigh...also haven't really been on the internet either...

Expect an update. I'm not gonna say soon, but it should be in...soon-ish...?

I WON'T let this story die. To many people love it. It fuels me to write. Viva You Make Me Smile!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi...lets of things have happened...but I'm back...My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the amount of reviewers. Sorry it's taken so long, but better late than ever? Right? New chapter should be up by end of week. ^.^


End file.
